Ballad of A Prodigal Daughter
by tmc254
Summary: Reese grew up in the club. She is the daughter of the porn queen and the old VP of SAMCRO. What will happen when she spent so much time away from the club, to come back and save her mother from another ATF Raid. I do not own anything you recognize, and this story will have several squeals as well with a partner story story by another author. OC/Happy, OC/ Tig, Jax/Tara
1. Chapter 1

" _Reese, Its your mother, you need to get home. ATF raided the studio, and I am afraid I am gonna lose it. Call me when you hear this. I need you here. I love you sweetheart."_

Reese woke up to the voice mail from her mother Luann. [i] "Shit." [/i] was all she could mumble after hearing her voice. With ATF raiding her mom's porn studio she knew they had to find at least 2 grams of coke laying around there and maybe a unregistered gun Reese's father made them have around.

Last night took a toll on her, and now having to make a 5 hour drive up to Charming to fix the shit her mother managed to get into was not the weekend, or anything she had envisioned. Going to school in Los Angeles was the best decision Reese could have made for herself. She never liked being around her mother, especially after her dad, Otto, was locked up in Stockton. Luann made ends meet by producing "mature porn" movies. She first started off being in the movies, but when Otto met her, he so quickly got the dicks out of her ass and put it in a director's chair. That's what she loved about her dad. Not that Reese didn't love her Luann, but Otto had always protected his girls. Otto was and is her super hero. He always wore his kutt with pride, and everyone in the club always went to him when they needed to get shit done. Reese wanted to be just like him. Maybe that's another reason why her mother and her didn't get along to well.

Otto taught Reese everything she knew about cars and bikes. Every day, when Reese was little, Gemma would pick her up and take her to Teller-Morrow to see Otto work on the cars and his bike. At first she would just sit really close to him and watch what he was doing, whether it was changing the oil or fixing a transmission of a car. After seeing that he had a permanent shadow on him, he decided to teach Reese how to listen to an engine and would ask her to figure out what the problem was. The first time he tested her was when he was working on a customer's 1989 Toyota Camry, and he response was that the accelerator was broken. He taught her everything and always told her that if you want something to made right, you only use original parts, no matter how much they cost. Ever since she was seven, she had been his little tomboy girl who would only leave the garage when her face was good and greasy.

After listening to the voicemail her mom left her, Reese took in her surroundings and remembered that she still had her first prize trophy lying in bed next to her. When she went to college, she made sure she left to a city that she was able to race in. Being in LA, she made the connections to get into a underground league. Reese created her own name down there and was damn proud of what she had accomplished, especially what she had accomplished last night. His name was Ashton, and he was one of Fresno's Pins. He came down to LA to race against Vinny Paulson, a pin in the area. Ashton was hot. Late thirties, was in the military for eight years, good amount of tattoos, and knew how to drive. He helped Reese start in the racing world. He had seen her working on her baby outside a LA garage and asked if she wanted to come with him to a race. Since then there had always been innocent flirting between the two, but last night they had decided to take it back to his place after the races. There had never been any spark between the two, just maybe a lot of cum.

"Where you going?" Ashton said while Reese tried to silently crawl over him to get out of bed.

"I gotta go, something's come up back home."

"Well come over to Mikes shop today, I will hook you up with more NOS, then maybe we can have another round tonight." he said while pulling Reese's hips so she was fully straddling him.

"Wish I could, but the business is back home in Charming. Plus, you couldn't even handle the round last night." She said with a wink and lowered her head to kiss his soft lips. She could feel him grinning against her mouth and pulled away to climb out of bed, where Ashton returned the fliting banter by smacking ass.

"Asshole!" she shot at him. She quickly grabbed her denim shorts, white tank, purse and pulled on her shoes and was out the doors within minutes.

Stepping outside of the house, Reese made her way to her 1969 Camero. It was a true beauty. Her dad had bought the car for them to build together when she was 12. They started refurbishing the engine after the collected all the original parts, but couldn't finished since the next year Otto was arrested for doing something for the club. At the time Reese was furious at SAMCRO for getting her dad arrested. Neither her mother nor godmother let her know what exactly he was arrested for, but she knew that he was only supposed to be in prison for six years. During the time Otto was gone, it was Bobby and Piney who had helped her finish and put the car together. Her dad's sentence kept getting pushed back for years and year, and Reese knew that he wouldn't be coming home before she was able to drive the thing. The car was fully rebuilt by the time Reese turned 15 and once it was done, no one was able to stop her from driving her baby around. Piney had been the one to teach her how to drive stick, which later lead to Luann cussing him our furiously since Reese would sneak out and drive the car around town after she fell asleep at night. Once she finally got her license, her first stop was her dad at Stockton. Bobby had driven out there with her and when she had seen her dad, it had crushed him at how much older and mature she was becoming. What made the trip even worse was him seeing her finish the Camero without him.

The Camero and Otto are the only things Reese really cared about in life. She did love her mother, but looked at her godmother Gemma being the one to raise her. Gemma taught her to believe that family and the club came before everything else. So Reese had to get over her resentment for the club after Otto was put away. The club was her family, and she was raised into "The Life". Otto blessed Bobby with being her godfather. Jax was her godbrother, but it was both him and Opie who had looked after Reese.

She started up her Camero, and hearing the purr of the engine had automatically brightened up her mood. She pulled out of Ashton's pad, and got on the highway. Her first stop was her apartment, which was an hour away if you drove the speed limit. She could easily hit 130 MPH, but decided to go 95 and was pulling up to her apartment in perfect time on 35 minutes. She quickly jumped into the shower and washed off the scent of sex and cologne. After the shower, she quickly put on a black tank top, high waisted jean shorts and her favorite black combat boots. This was her typical outfit. Reese had never been a girly girl, which pissed off Luann even more. But being in college, Reese finally decided to get rid of her typical oversized shirts and try out doing her hair and make-up every day, especially when she had started racing. She knew the only way she could get respect that she wanted was being dressed to impress. She did her quick make-up routine with just putting eye-line, which emulated her emerald green eyes, mascara and a red lip on. Her hair was another story though. It was a mess of long waves that she so graciously got from her dad. She was able to curl and straighten them, but only when she had the time. Reese had died it black a couple of years ago just to piss of her mom a little more. But since she was in a hurry she just toweled dried her hair and let them fall down past her shoulder blades.

Reese could hear the phone buzzing on her desk, knowing it was most likely Luann calling to see if she was actually gonna come up. Reese may not have that much respect for her mom, but she would never leave her to deal with the feds by herself. Her father would have someone have her ass if he found out that Reese purposely did not come and rescue her mom. She just usually ignored her mom's calls whenever she had the chance. She was gonna see her in about three hours, so there was no point in answering her calls.

Reese grabbed her duffle and packed the necessaries for the trip; her toiletries, some flip-flops, socks, two flannel shirts, and many tanks and shorts. She figured she would be staying in Charming for about four days. She locked up her apartment and got on the road. Charming was an official 5 hours away, but she could make it there in 3 hours. When Reese was on the road, she had always been one with her Camero. She blasted her favorite mix CD's that played only the best; Lynyd Skynyrd, John Mellencamp, Creedence Clearwater Revival, and The Eagles.

Just under 3 hours and she was in Charming. After moving as far way as the club would let her for school, she knew this place would always be her home. Her first stop was Luann's porn studio. She saw her mom's car outside of it, as well as three different police cars.

"Bitch is definitely getting raided" was all Reese could say when she got out of her car. She was about to step inside but was stopped by a blonde women officer who looked oddly familiar. Well this isn't going to end well.

"I am sorry you can't enter here. The place is being searched and no outside parties are allowed in."

"I am not an outside party. This is my mother Luann's studio, so move." Reese's annoyance was not easily concealed when she had spoken.

"Ah, Reese, I didn't recognize you. But you mom has been put under arrested for possession of illicit drugs."

Reese eyed the women. Who the hell did she think she was talking to, an old friend? Without a response, Reese turned around and headed for her car to get down to the station.

On her way to the station, she had seen her godmother's car in the grocery store's parking lot on Main Street, and of course there were two cop cars outside looking like they were about to arresting someone.

"What the fuck is going on?" she mumbled under her breath while turning into the parking lot to park her car. It wasn't Gemma that was getting arrested. Reese saw this little tart being handcuffed and heading pulled toward the cop car. She looked like she was related to the club. Reese got out of her Camero and walked into the grocery store. There I saw Gemma and a fed talking really close. Shit must have been going down since Gemma looked like she was giving this bitch of a fed a piece of her mind. Taking a few steps forward, Gemma was able to see Reese walk in and both of their faces lit up. Reese hadn't seen Gemma in about a year, which was the last time she visited and the trip did not exactly go well on her part.

"Baby what are you doing in town." Gemma said while pulling Reese into a fierce mama bear hug.

"Just cleaning up my mother's shit mess once again." She said while Gemma took her face into her hands to get a proper look at her. Before another word was exchanged, the woman who was obviously the fed interrupted the two of them.

"Your Otto and Luann Delaney's daughter. Shame that they both are locked up and unable to attend your little family reunion." she said with a smirk on her face. This is exactly what every cop and fed did to get a little excitement from the prey. Kick them where they know they will fall down.

Gemma must have felt Reese's body tense up. Reese had wanted nothing else but to punched this bitch in the face. But being the lady her mother tried to raise her as, she knew she had to fight with her words rather than her fists.

"Damn ma's locked up? I think I will get by." She still had that evil smirk on her face, and the tension between everyone was building.

It was Gemma who decided to break the silence by pulling Reese away. "Come let's go, before anyone else gets whacked with a wine bottle." The statement was directed towards the fed. Reese smiled with her signature "don't fuck with me bitch" smile that she always used during the races.

Reese walked with Gemma to the check out and helped her unload her cart. "So I am taking your mom called you." she said while looking from the corner of her eye at Reese.

"Ya I got a voicemail from her this morning telling me I had to come and rescue her." Reese couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Well maybe this trip you will actually stay with her and be civil."

"Since she is locked up, I have no problem staying at my place and talking to her behind bars."

"Just go easy on her. Otto being locked up, and you never calling, shits been hard for her. She doesn't need you playing the I told you so card on her." Gemma was right. Reese had no idea why she always treated her mom like she was nothing to her. When she was little she had always been teased in junior high when all the boys got hands on Luann's movies, always asking her why she didn't have a pair of tits like her mom. Luann had been a porn star to pay the bills, before she met Otto. She was just trying to make a honest living, and Reese always degrading her never help her relationship.

"I promise you Auntie Gem, no smart ass comments from me, this trip."

"Ha ya right." she said while putting cans of soup onto the checkout counter.

The pair left the store and Reese followed Gemma back to the club house to help her unpack the groceries. Driving through Charming brought up a lot of old memories. It had been great living in a small town, and hard at the same time. People knew who you were, who your family was, and definitely tried to stay away from you whenever they could. Reese's mind was racing on the drive, bringing up old memories of her childhood and teenage days. She barely even noticed when they pulled up to Teller-Morrow and parked.

"Everyone must be at the table. Come on sweetie and help me with these bags." Reese always did what Gemma said and headed into the kitchen. She hadn't been to Teller-Morrow in year and the memory of the trip wouldn't leave her mind.

It was all in all good, until the last night. SAMCRO was having one of their infamous Friday parties. Croweaters, weed and booze where everywhere. She had just finished her CPA program and the club was celebrating another one of their deals being done. Reese was drunk off her ass and was hanging around the guys bikes with Juice. He always tried to flirt with Reese and she always let it happened. She liked Juice. He was a sweet guy who was just two years younger than him and was still finding his place in the club. She would bat her eyes and lightly push him around, but she just wasn't interested in Juice. She had to admit he was cute and when he was drunk he had the balls to actually try to get with her. Reese was sitting on his bike with him just standing above her. She didn't think she was that drunk until she stood up from his bike and stumbled against him. Juice had said something promiscuous enough for Reese to push off of him, but she didn't realize just how hard to she pushed him, and the next thing she knew Juice had fallen into the bike right next to his. When the bike hit the floor, it made a god awefull noise that did not go unnoticed. Of course it had to be the NOMADS bike too. Reese didn't know too much about him, just that he had a temper. Juice bent down to pick up his bike and before he could put down the kick stand the NOMAD came charging at them.

"What the hell happened?" He screamed at Juice and pushed him, and almost knocking his bike back down. Reese stood between the two of them, trying to stop him from betting up Juice.

"Hey it's my fault not his, if you should be screaming at anyone it's me."

"Back up little Princess. Juice should know better than to sit you on his bike when you both like this."

"And maybe you shouldn't be such an asshole when someone is trying to own up to their mistakes." Reese roared back at him. He had these dark threatening eyes that were glued to her. She knew that if he didn't know who she was, she would have been hit by him. Juice tried to push us apart, but when he put his arm on the NOMAD, he quickly pushed it away and got right into her face.

"Better watch that mouth of your sweetheart, another outburst I will send you crying."

"Oh I am just terrified for my life." truth was that Reese was. He had only been around the club for a month or two, and she knew he had done things to people to get them to talk.

"Hey, anything wrong here Killah?" Tig came and interjected. Him and Chibs were right behind the NOMAD Happy, probably making sure Reese and Juice wouldn't get killed.

"Just a drunk princess kicking over bikes."

"I didn't kick it over, just accidently pushed Juice into it." This still wasn't going well.

"Well lass just say the sorry's and come back to the party." Chibs said over Happy's Shoulder. Reese had pushed passed Juice and walked directly up towards Happy till they were face-to-face.

"Sorry" she said through clenched teeth and squinted eyes.

He knew it was not sincere, but with his frustration he knew he couldn't be around her. He walked passed Chibs and Tig and back towards the bar.

Reese left town after that night, and being here again made her frustrated that she let him talk to her like that. She finally pushed the thought out of her head and finished unpacking the groceries. She walked out of the kitchen and saw that the boys were still in church and that now one was at the bar. Reese took the two bottles of tequila and whiskey that Gemma just bought to the Bar. She put the bottles of alcohol on the middle shelf that was used mostly for visitors. In a minute she heard the gavel and pound and knew that the boys would be coming out any second. Reese went by instinct and pulled out the Patron and got out several shot glasses. Before all of them were filled she heard whistle and clapping coming from some of her favorite men.

"Look who came bac'! ay lass, did you knock over me bike on the way in?"

"I have no intentions of mass destruction, promise." She crossed her heart to complete the gesture

"Ahh' good to see ya lassy!" Chibs said while walking around the bar to hug her. But not only did he hug her, but he picked her up and quickly span her around.

"Put me down you ol' irish man."

"Uncle Bobby" she practically screamed and ran over for a hug. "Hows the elvis life going."

"Better now that I got my goddaughter here, you gonna be in town for a while?"

"Just till Luann gets out of custody and drive up to Stockton, then I am on my way back to LA to get away from you crazy asses."

"Not gonna be able to see your dad, he is under federal watch, no visitation or calls. Sorry love." Bobby said back to Reese.

"That ATF bitch" was all she could say while putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Don't use that language, and are you gonna pour us those shots or not?" Piney had practically yelled from across the bar. He was like Luann, always wanting Reese to be the little lady she should be.

"Jeez you got it captain" She said while walking back to the bar and pouring the shots.

"Shit, if we knew you were coming, we would have had Happy here to give ya kiss."

"Fuck off Tig, you know I never do well with teasing."

"Ya, and you never know when to close your mouth too." This came from Oppie. He always managed to pull a smile on her face. He was definitely handsome. Especially now since he grew out his beard and had longer hair. It had been five years since he was put in Stockton after a deal went bad, and Kyle let him take the fall.

"Opie! I had no idea you were out" They crashed into each other and hugged each other tight. If he was not married to Donna, Reese would have definitely stayed and tried to become his old lady.

"Been out for almost two weeks. Heard you went to school and graduated, I'm actually proud of you." It made Reese feel good to hear that from him. He always looked after her, and like her dad, pressed how important it was for her to stay in school.

"Ok get off of me before I cry like a little girl."

"Yea are we gonna take these shots or what." Tig said with his whining voice.

She poured everyone a shot and she remembered it had been a long time since she drank tequila. She never drank it back in LA, it had always gotten her in trouble. But it was the drink Otto always had here, and she was her father's daughter. Everyone cheersed and before the glasses were put down; Clay, Jax and Unser came out of the conference room.

"Awe my angel is back!" Clay said walking up to the bar with open arms.

"Didn't know you all missed me so much." she said while giving him a hug.

"Na, we didn't even know you were gone." Jax received a punch in the stomach for the comment but she gave him a hug as well.

"Well I know I didn't miss you." She had said with a smirk.

He gave Reese his famous wink and smile that most girls would have swooned at, but he was nothing but an older brother to her. She had grown up with him and Oppie together, but Jax was in almost every childhood memory she had. Gemma had become great friends with Luann before Reese was born. Luann had been a porn star for 10 years months before she got pregnant with Reese. After she was born, she left the business to be a full time mother. Otto could tell she missed working, and with his saved up money he bought her a whole in the wall building that she called her studio and became a director. Gemma helped Luann balance both work and a new baby. Most of time when Luann was at work, Gemma watched after Jax, Thomas and Reese. For what she could remember when she was little, was that they had all been brothers and sisters. Even though Jax and Thomas are a good two the three years older than her, they had always spent so much time together when they were little; especially after Thomas died. She didn't know what was really happening since she was only 6, but Jax had always made it known that he was her older brother as well with Gemma. Gemma made it a mission that Jax and Reese still grew up together. He always played Reese's dumb games with her, and they would always mess around and play pranks on Gemma and Luann. They were known as partners in crime. And till this day, when they would spend time together, they would always manage to piss off Gemma and Luann together.

"Jesus Christ, why can I never catch a break with all this trouble?"

"I promise you Unser, I will not go faster than 55 on the main streets and no indecent exposure on this trip." Wayne Unser was a reason Reese never got her license taken away. He always made sure Reese was acquitted from the various speeding and parking tickets.

"Ya, I will believe it when I see it."

"Indecent Exposure?" Bobby leaned into the bar and asked. Reese's face turned red. She had totally forgot that no one in the club knew about the incident.

"Ya got arrested by Hale for flashing him on her way home from her first SAMCRO party, Jax and I bailed her out." Reese shot Oppie [i] thanks for reminding me asshole smile [/i]

"Ya, didn't think you would get away with that one did you sis?" Jax said while putting a arm around her. Everyone was looking at Reese now with raised eyebrows, except for Tig, he was now staring at her chest.

Before Piney was able to say a word Reese thought she would change the subject by yelling "ANOTHER SHOT FOR EVERYONE!" Chibs screamed with her on this, while pounding on the bar. Reese made sure there were enough glasses and shots to go around for everyone. Another cheers all around, and She gulped her tequila and enjoyed the burn that came with it. She was home, and didn't realize that she had missed it, nor thought she would be getting ratted on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Snake**

Everyone was sitting around the bar for a while just talking. Reese was being caught up with what she had missed over the past months. Jax's baby was born 10 weeks early due to his junky of a whore ex-wife, Oppie was released from Stockton, and the sons gun warehouse was burned down. Reese never liked Wendy, and what she did to her precious nephew was despicable. It was the only thought Reese had before she heard Piney yelling her name.

"Reese? Are you with us?"

"Ya Piney, sorry just day dreaming again." She said while snapping back into reality.

"I see you got new ink...a snake? What the hell does that mean?"

Reese looked down at her forearm. She got the tattoo two months ago with one of her friends, Ashley. She got it a few months after her beak up with Dillon. They had been at a race, and he had gotten into her face, threating her in order to make her leave.

Reese didn't back down from him. She had loved the man, but he broke her heart and the last thing she wanted was to give him the satisfaction of telling her what to do. Instead, she did what she did best, which was getting into her Camero and revving the engine. She didn't say anything to him, but he got the hint and he stepped into his car. They both pulled up to where Ashton was starting the races. No cash was on the table, Reese was just earning her rights to stay in the world she had fought so hard to be a part of and belonged to. The both waited with anticipation until Ashton gave them the signal to take off. Within a quick swift of Ashton's signal, they were off. It had been a anticipating race, in which Reese had barely pulled through and won. Ashley ran up to her Camero and just smiled at Reese, recalling that her last turn was perfect, in which she just snaked passed him at the ending to take the lead.

It was the reason why she got the snake tattoo. It stood for a guardian. When a temple feels threaten, the first instinct of a snake is to stand their ground until they find the opportunity to attack, And thats what Reese did. She had stood her ground, making Dillon think he had the upper hand until she found her opportunity to strike at him. She fought back for the stake of her own life and reputation. No one was going to take advantage of her.

"Its just something I got, nothing special to it." She didn't want to give the full explanation of the story to the boys, they didn't need to know of her "illegal racing."

"I know what it means, being in college you finally found out how to work a snake. Got it on your arm to let a man know that you can caulk theirs real good" Tig said with a seductive smile.

"Watch it, that's my god daughter your talking about." Bobby did not want to know of his goddaughters exploitations.

"Even if it did mean that, doesn't mean I would ever caulk yours there Tiggy. But I got to head to the station, its about time I face Luann." Reese said while taking one last shot, grabbing her Camero keys, and moving as slowly as possible.

"I can't let you drive down to the station, you've had to much."

"Unser you have been drinking too. Plus I am fine."

"Let Unser take you to the station, he needs to check somethings for the club, If you need a ride I will send Juice to pick you up." Clay had said. When Clay made an order, Reese knew she had to obey it. She needed to remember to thank Gemma for that little lesson.

So instead of driving her car, Reese had grabbed the bottle of Patron and took a large pull, which was something she would definitely regret. She slammed the bottle down and walked over to Clay.

"Alight fine. I will call you later." As pissed as she was for taking an order, she kissed his lips and slipped by everyone else and started head out the door. "Lets go Unser, tell Gem I will help her with dinner when I get back."

"uhh, I am not excited for this ride." Reese had heard him say to the club before he walked out after her.

Again, She was driving down Main Street Charming and heading down to the station. "So you graduated with an accounting degree I heard." Unser said while motioning Reese to snap out of her thoughts.

"Ya I did. Just thought if I ever came back to Charming that I would help out and do the books for my mom. Maybe help out Uncle Bobby with the books if they needed it... I don't know. It was just a degree that I thought it would be a use of my time."

"Ya I get it. What have you been doing down in LA? You know besides school."

"Do you want the truth, or the lie I have been feeding my mother?"

"Ugh, I guess both."

"Well the truth, I work down at a garage and race during the nights. Promise I haven't been arrested."

"I know, your mother and Gemma make me check your records every so often."

"Of course they do." Reese said while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. She slowly inhaled and enjoyed the nicotine that was rushing to her head. "What I have been telling my mom is that I do the books for the garage I work at and its store. And on the weekends I work at a bar." Reese politely offered him a drag of her cigarette, but he just waved it off. "I figure she knows I race though."

"Ya I am sure she does." They had just pulled into the station. Reese rushed out of his car and finished her cigarette in front of the station doors.

" _Ah memories"_ Reese had thought to herself. Every time she had been pulled over by someone other than Unser, Reese would just speed away from them until she got to the station. There, she would hop out of her car, and Unser would be waiting outside to take her in and give her a talk about how she wa putting others in danger. Reese had always brushed it off, and he knew he did.

The station had also reminded Reese of her first arrest. Officer Hale had picked up her for flashing him in Oppies truck when Donna had picked her up from her first SAMCRO party. He was the new Deputy in Charming and took his job to seriously. He had just been four years older than Reese, and knew that he resented Jax and Oppie in high school. After she was arrested, she was puking her branis out in the toilet when Hale came and told her she had made her first bail. Even being that drunk, Reese was still proud of this first accomplishment. Hale had walked her outside to where Jax and Oppie were waiting on their bikes while laughing their asses off at how the new drunk managed to get arrested after her first party.

Unser and Reese walked side by side into the station. The Blonde cop who was at Luann's studio was sitting at the front desk. Probably doing paper work for this stupid seizure the feds had ordered. Unser was walking Reese back to the holding cells when they were stopped by Hale and the same ATF agent she had seen at the grocery store.

"So I see you're here for your the family reunion." the agent said and then began to step closer "to bad she is under federal watch. No visitation during holding period is allowed. Even her sweet street racing daughter."

She had some nerve to be coming up to Reese when she was holding a buzz. Reese had enough of the women, no one was able to disrespect her father's family. " And who the hell are you?"

"Agent June Stahl, ATF." she said while sticking out her hand. Reese didn't dare to shake this cunt's hand. Instead she just looked up at the women hoping she would get the hint.

"Well then, I guess you don't have any other business to handle here. How about I give you a ride back to your place? Maybe we can get to know each other a bit better."

"And I bet you would like that. I can get my own ride, thanks."

"Suit yourself, we'll be in touch though." Stahl looked at Reese and gave her a flast of her teeth before turning around on her heel to walk back to an office

"Ugh, well I guess come back to my office, and I will call Clay for you." Unser with a hand gesture.

"Nah, I'm gonna go smoke, just tell him I will be waiting for Juice outside the station." He nodded as Reese turned to go walked out.

Reese hated cops so much, even Unser sometimes. He was a hell of a guy, but she never would trust him since he was on SAMCRO payroll.

Reese pulled out her carton of Marlboro red cigarettes and her lighter. _Shit._ Her lighter wasn't working. She gave it a couple of shakes, but of course it wouldn't light. This really was becoming one shitty day. She started to pull the cigarette out of her mouth, but someone came back behind her with cupped hand that had a spark of flame in it.

Reese looked up to see Hale. She put the cigarette back in her mouth and inhaled a depth breath. _Thank God._

"I didn't know you would be back in Charming." he said while squatting down next to her. "And didn't know you would take a liking to the cowboy killers either."

"Well what can I say, the stress of Charming makes me smoke these bad boys." Reese said while exhaling a cloud of smoke into his face.

"Look, I can get you in there to talk to you mom, if you just wait another 20 minutes. Stahl is going to Stockton to visit your dad, trying to get some information from him."

"And your are telling me this because?"

"Cause I know you are probably worried about both your parents being behind bars, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ha, that's not the first time I heard you say that to me. I don't care if Luann is behind bars. Its her fucking fault for being a dumbass."

"Still not happy with your mother I take it."

"Even if I was, it ain't any of your business. Look I do not need your help with anything while I am here. Just go back into your office and keep your precious little town of Charming safe from my dad's club."

She looked him straight in the eye when she said this. Instead he just looked out onto the street, and sat with Reese in silence for what it felt like 20 minutes.

They could hear the chopping sound of a bike pulling up, he took this as a cue to get up and go back inside. Before he left he, he turned back at Reese and said "Good to see you back home Reese." Before walking away. Reese stood up and saluted him and went to go stand in the parking lot. Juice pulled up with an eager smile on his face.

"I didn't know you were back in town Reese! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to piss off a ATF agent and Hale." She walked up to him while he was getting off his bike and put her arms around his waist, purposely trying to get a little excitement out of him. "Its good to see you Juicy." She said and kissed his cheek, leaving a little red lipstick for anyone to see.

"You too! Clay said you needed a ride? Where do you want to go? Back to your place?" he said with a little wink.

"Ha, I am sure you would like that. But no, take me back to TM, I need to go get my cage. It has all my shit in it."

"Alright, hop on. We can always go back to my dorm" He said while climbing back onto his bike and handed Reese his spare helmet. Reese just rolled her eyes and climbed on. Without any hesitation, they were off and driving down Main Street.

They got back to Teller-Morrow shop and she quickly jumped off the bike. She felt her buzz coming down after the ride. Reese had to try and keep her balance when riding with Juice. It seemed he was not comfortable with someone riding bitch on his bike.

"I see you still don't know how to drive this thing." Reese joked when handing him back his helmet.

"A lot better than I use to be. I just don't usually have a gorgeous girl on the back."

"Ooh spikes up your nerves to much?" She said and smirked at him.

"I guess you can say that."

"Haha jeez go and readjust yourself! But hey you know were Jax is? I gotta ask him something?"

"I think he went back to his house? Had to go clean up some shit in the baby room."

"ugh alright, do you know when he will be back?"

" Not sure, I know him and Oppie are doing something for the club tonight, you can ask Op"

"kay, thanks" She turned on her heel and walked back into the club house.

Reese saw both Clay and Bobby sitting by the bar talking about something. Obviously something they didn't want anyone to hear. Bobby straightened up when Reese started walking over to them.

"Back so soon Angel, thought you would be talking to Luann for a while."

"No, met that ATF bitch again, and apparently no visitors." Reese came around the bar to face the both of them. "She also said she was on her way to see my dad at Stockton. Something's going on Clay." She said while looking at him and pouring him some scotch at the same time.

"Shit" Bobby said. "We need to get them in there as soon as possible tonight." he said while turning to Clay.

"I'll call Unser and make sure he comes here when he gets off. Do you need to see Luann doll face?"

"I guess that's the reason I am in town. What do you have in mind?"

"Unser is sneaking Jax and Oppie in to get a message to Otto through Luann tonight at the station. I will let you tag along if you need too, only if you need to though." Clay wasn't having any shit tonight. He looked Reese down and pointed at her.

"Ooh being apart of club business, count me in." Reese said with a huge smile on her face.

"Its not like that. Just make sure Luann gets the message. Until then stick around and wait for them. I gotta go check on my old lady,"

"You got it Captain." She retorted back to him as he got up and left.

"You need another Uncle Bobby?"

"Only if your offering." she turned around got two beers and some clean shot glasses out. Reese never drank this much, but I wasn't gonna pass up a heart to heart with my godfather or a four day bender as well. "You thinking about coming back? We all miss you here."

"I don't want to, but I know I am needed here."

"Not needed, we just like the company. You doing ok down in LA?" To be honest, the past four months have been hard on Reese. She had to move out of her one bedroom apartment and found a two bedroom place with some rando roommate. She wasn't making as much at the garage anymore. They hired a new mechanic that took away most of my business. It was almost to the point where Reese was gonna need to go get a weekend job at a bar just to put some extra cash in her pocket.

"I am doing the best I can." She said while putting her hair up into a high messy pony tail.

She never had to worry about money when being in college. Luann was making a decent amount of money at the porn studio, and Otto had worked out a deal to where Luann would save money for Reese. She was getting 60 percent of the profits and Otto made it clear that when Reese was in high school that 10 percent of her profits every month was to be saved so she could go to college. Luann had done what she was told and who would have known that she made enough to cover some books as well with room and board. Reese also should have expected that with Otto's ties to the club, a good share of his portion went to her college fund. Otto had stressed that he wanted Reese to become more than the life him and Luann had made. He didn't mind Reese settling down with a Son, but thought she was capable of accomplishing more with her life than becoming just an old lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Behind Bars**

"How is working at the garage down in LA?" Bobby said while topping off both of there shot glasses. Instead of gulping the whole thing down, Reese just decided to baby it for a while, no need to push the limit before seeing Luann tonight. She had to talk to her mother, and if she went down there slurring her words, the bars would not stop Luann from trying to kill Reese.

"You know me. Working on and racing cars is my life. But Aaron hired this new mechanic, Jesse, and he is just taking all the business away from me. He works on custom orders, damn good mechanic, but a fucking prick if you ask me."

"Show your tit's off and give him a taste of your medicine" Tig roared while walking into the club house. Reese saw Bobby give him a look while they both turned around on the bar stool. "Ah relax I am kiddin. But you can't put a cap in a hand and knock out your competition?"

"No I can't do that. If it's not working out for me at the garage, then that's life telling me that its time to move on."

"So talked to Clay and Jax, and come back to Charming. You are always welcome to work here and you know that." Bobby said while putting his hand on Reese's back.

"Ya well, I would want to come back. But I can't live with Luann. You know that I will take a shot gun to her head or worse mine, and kill myself."

"Well we can set you up in another place. Have your own space, I can come over and make sure you get settled in. You know tuck you in at night." _Damn, Tig never knew when to stop._ Reese had thought to herself.

"Funds are tight right now. We wouldn't be able to help out much, but we can get you something."

"Ah ya, what about Eleanor? Her dad bought her that house, has an extra room."

"Ya you think Princess and El are gonna get along? Two strong personalities. I don't think its gonna work. I'll talk to her though, try to set the two up." Bobby said while reaching for his beer.

"I like the sound of that." Tig said with his pedophile grin coming across his face.

They were practically having this conversation without Reese. Arranging where she would live and Let alone saying she can room with this Eleanor girl. _Who the fuck is Eleanor?_ There is no way in hell she would room with a croweater or a sweetbutt, even though Reese was sure Tig would get a good rise out of that. No, Reese was not even sure she would want to come back to Charming in the first place. It wasn't the time for her to come back and settle down in this town. She knew she would always call it home, but she wasn't ready to make it her home again.

Before she could say another word about moving back home Piney, Oppie and Jax walked in.

"Time to go make trouble. Bobby, Tig, Clay said you're with me." Piney said while checking the rounds of his revolver and putting it back into his Kutt.

"Ight, you coming with us angel?" Tig said while wrapping an arm around Reese's back.

"Not this time, actually going with Op and Jax tonight to handle some club business."

"No, you can't get in the middle of this Reese. ATF already has your mom, we can't let them get you too."

"Not up for debate Bro!" Reese said while jumping off the bar stool and pulling away from Tig. "Clay already gave me the ok. I gotta go see Luann. Make sure she gets a message to my pop's before something worse goes down."

Jax looked to Bobby trying to see if I was telling the truth about Clay. He nodded to what Reese had said to assure Jax it was true and that she got the ok to go.

"Shit... Ok, but you do exactly what I say, and no lip about it! We gotta wait for Unser to get off. Shouldn't be more than 30 minutes. You stick by my side tonight. You go it."

"Yes Jeez I got it." Reese said while throwing up her hands. "When did the prince get so demanding? I won't screw anything up tonight. But there is actually something I gotta ask you. Mind coming with me out to the tables?"

"Ya sure thing. Grab us two beers and I will be right out."

Reese took two Michelob Ultra's from the fridge, uncapped them and headed out to the picnic tables. She took out her pack of Reds, and forgot that her lighter still didn't work. _Jesus Christ, Hurry up and get out here Jackson._ Reese got up on the table top and laid down on it. She looked up at the sky and took it all in. There was a light breeze that came with the sudden darkness that let her know the sun was falling and that night was approaching. She drew in a large breath, held it in, counted to three and finally exhaled. Her mind was working overtime. She hadn't been in Charming for more than 5 hours today, and she had already managed to become stressed out.

Reese was fine with picking up her life and moving to another town. She just didn't think she would come back to Charming. It was the only move that made any sense though. If she moved to San Fransisco, she would end up getting caught up in a circle that included her ex, and she didn't want that to happen again. Fresno had Ashley there, but she couldn't live in a town that had no action in it. Yes Charming was smaller than Fresno, but the club had been here. There was something always exciting going on. Plus she would be around her family. Before Reese could think anymore, Jax had come up the picnic table and pulled her legs, scarring the shit out of her.

"Hey asshole! I was thinking here."

"Ha wow! Must be your first time too." Jax climbed up on the table next to Reese and flicked his lighter, exposing a flame that she leaned in and lit cigarette. Greatly appreciating the smoke she breathed in.

"Hey, at least I made it to and out of college with an actual degree."

"Ya, a degree you hardly ever use." She had to give it to him, he was right.

"Touche, douche."

He let out a large cloud of smoke. "What's on your mind? Could tell you seemed pretty deep in thought."

"Ha ya. Just thinking what I should do next with my life. Wondering if it is a good idea to move back here or not." She said while ashing my cigarette.

"Oh ya?" he cocked he head towards Reese while she looked down at her hands. "Sure Luann and my ma would love that. And Clay would have no problem with you helping out around the garage." He sat patiently waiting for a response.

There was a minute of silence between the two. Jax could tell that Reese was still very unsure of her place in Charming. He put his arm around her and pulled her in.

"You know its ok to move back here. This life is apart of you. Know matter how far you think you can get from it, it is something that you will always going to miss.

"Ya and how would you know? After you got your GED, you went straight into prospecting with Oppie. You never second guessed if you should leave here and start another life."

"Because I know there wasn't another life for me. If I left, I would be in the same position as you. Sitting her looking at the ground, thinking of reasons not to come back to Charming."

Reese took another drag off of her cigarette. Jax was right. There was no reason for her not to come back to Charming. "So I have a spot at the garage huh?"

"Ya. You were always TM's best mechanic, besides Lowel." Jax nudged Reese, finally getting a smile from her.

"Alright. But I can't move back in with Luann. You know if I do I will just end up running. Gemma already put the breaks on me living with her and Clay, so right now I have nowhere to stay."

"I mean when Abel gets out, he will need some kind of women figure in his life, other than his crazy ass Grandma. You can always come and crash in the spare room until you figure out what your next move will be."

"Now we are talking Jackson." She smiled up at him, and he returned his famous smirk.

They had stayed outside talking about how the prospect Halfsac would take the van down to LA and help pack up her shit. Getting the plan finalized for her moving back up to Charming. It wasn't long till they saw Unser drive up in his truck. Jax stood up from the table and said "Show time."

Reese finished her beer while Jax walked inside and grabbed Oppie. Reese nodded to Unser to follow her to the van. "You coming with us tonight?" he said while she slid the side door open and motioned for him to go into the passenger seat.

"Oh you know I couldn't not see my mother behind bars. It would ruin the fun of my whole trip."

"Shit, Clay know you're coming?"

"It was his idea actually." She said while taking her hair down. Jax hopped into the driver's seat and Oppie crawled into the back of the van with Reese, throwing her a black zip up hoodie.

"Here, in case if there is anyone around. Might make it easier for them not to see you."

"And here I thought you were just giving me a jacket since it was cold outside. I guess Chivalry is dead."

Both Jax and Oppie chuckled. "So still in love with Oppie huh Reese?"

"Ever since he scared the monster out of my room, he has been the love of my life!" she gave Oppie a wink. "To bad you had to marry Donna Oppie and pop out a few kids. I thought we had something real."

"Ya, cause our make believe wedding when you were seven made me your Old Man."

"Hey! Don't pretend that our vows that day didn't mean anything to you! You promised to treat me as good as your leather!" Reese poked him hard in the chest just to get her point across that he was also a part of their wedding that they threw on at the clubhouse when everyone was in church.

"Ya I officiated that wedding, and when I said till death do you part, I meant till death." Jax said while lighting another cigarette. Everyone in the van laughed. They all had been such dumb kids when they were younger. Also wanting to pretend that they were a part of the club, even faking a SAMCRO wedding.

They pulled up to the curb next to the station. Both Jax and Oppie took off their kutts off and Jax turned his body in the set to get a better view of Unser.

"Dispatcher's in a separate office. She won't here us. Get to the cells through the back door." Unser said while Reese was leaning into the seat with Jax. He turned his head to the back of the car and saw that Oppie was looking down on the ground. Ever since he got out of Stockton, he seemed to handle club business in a different way. Like he was afraid of doing anything for the club.

"Ope. You here man?"

"Yeah" was all Oppie said and looked up towards both Reese and Jax.

All of them turned their attention out to the front of the station to see four police officers running out of the front doors to their cars.

"Thats our cue" Unser said while unbuckling his seat belt. They had waited till all of had left with their sirens going off. Reese opened the side door of the van when she heard Jax say to Oppie

"Stay here. Call if anyone shows up"

"-I thought you wanted me"

"-Just keep your eyes open dude." Jax said with a disappointed look on his face and climbed out of the van.

Reese looked back towards Oppie, who was now staring out the front of the van and couldn't help but feel bad for him. She wanted to say something but knew she would just be wasting time, and Jax would have probably made her stay behind as well. And there was no way in hell that she was gonna pass up seeing her mother behind bars.

They walked through the station and Unser guided them back towards the holding cells. Not that he needed to. Both Jax and Reese knew their way around the station pretty well, especially the way to the holding cells.

When they got back to them, Unser handed Jax a key. You could see one of the holding cells from the hall, and there was standing the little tart that Reese had seen getting arrested earlier today at the grocery store. Jax put a finger up to his mouth indicating for her to be silent.

"Holy Shit" Cherry said. Already she was pissing off Reese. Jax opened the bar door and they both turned to their left to see Luann who was lying on the bed in her cell.

"What are you doing here Reese?" Reese spoke to her first before Jax could get out any words.

"We think feds are pressing Otto."

"Something's going on. They're letting me see him tomorrow." Luann definitely looked stressed. Being arrested did not look good on her at all. But it still brought a smile to Reese's face.

"You got to get a message to him Luann. They're trying to use RICO act against the club. You got to tell Otto he can't give them any info, all right? Nothing - no matter how small or old." Jax said to her while moving closer to her cell.

"Shit" was all Luann could say.

"Nothing all right mom."

"Ya I'll tell him." She reached out her hand for Reese to take. Reese couldn't deny her, so she grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You get to see him tomorrow ok. You are going to be fine. Don't worry about it. Just make sure he gets the message."

"Ya, alright." Reese could see tears forming in her eyes. "Thanks for coming baby. I really.." Reese cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Mom don't. You will be out of here sooner than you think, and I will be at home waiting ok. I promise. We gotta go though. I will see you later."

"Alright baby, love you. Be careful."

Reese turned around to see Jax talking to the tart that was being held in the first cell. All she heard from her was that she was going to rat if he didn't get her out of here.

"You fucking rat and you will answer to me jail bait!" Reese said while trying not to raise her voice.

"Reese not now." Jax had said. She didn't take her eyes off of Cherry though. Who the hell did she think she was saying she was gonna rat on the club. If she ever did Reese would make sure that she handled her herself. She just held on to the bars and kept whining to Jax. "Please, please!"

"All right. Shut up!" he said and raised her voice at her. He put Unsers keys into the key whole and started to open up the cell.

"Where the hell you going with her?" Reese practically pushed Jax into the hall way.

"We got to take this one with us."

Unser pointed past Reese towards the tart and asked both Jax and her "You're breaking her out?"

"NO! Jax is breaking her out." Reese said with agitation in her voice.

She followed them on their heels to meet Unser when Reese heard her ask, "Hey, aren't you the police chief?"

"I've got no idea what I am anymore."

Jax turned to the little tart and said, "He's a friend. Put them both in the van." This was directed towards Unser.

"You are fucking kidding me right now." Reese said to Jax.

He turned back to her, "I am gonna go check Unsers office, See what I can find." and was off before she could detest him.

To say Reese was pissed would be an understatement. She turned to both Unser and the tart and said, "Come on little girl." and walked off towards the center of the station. Before they walked in, Reese stalked by the wall to see if anyone was in there. Before she had got a good look, the tart almost made her way passed everyone. Reese quickly grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she growled and pointed a finger in her face. "If you want to get the fuck out of here, we gotta be careful to make sure no one sees us. Maybe if you had been sly in the first place, you wouldn't be in this fucking mess." She pushed off of Cherry, and Unser was there waving them to go through the station.

They quickly ran towards the van, and by the time they got there Oppie quickly opened the side door for everyone to get in. Reese went and opened the driver's door and stole Jax's spot. If he was going into Unsers office, they were going to need to make a fast get away, and there was no one better to do it than Reese. She also knew that if she got into the back with Cherry, the bitch would end up dead. Reese slammed the door shut and heard Oppie say. "Why the hell is Cherry with you guys."

"Said she was going to rat on the club if Jax didn't sneak her out. Any word comes from this whore, I will make sure I will be the one responsible for whacking her off." Reese practically yelled at him while starting the ignition.

"Who the hell..." Cherry was cut off by Ope.

"I suggest you don't say anything else unless if you want to get in that ring with her and go into an early grave."

She must had taken him seriously cause there was not another word said from anyone in the van. Reese sat there and pulled out a cigarette and had it lit by the time Jax came to the van. Before he could shut the door, Reese slammed on the accelerator and they were off.

She knew they couldn't go back to the clubhouse. Once they had seen Cherry was missing, that would be the first place the cops would look. Instead, Reese drove north down Main Street and let it guide her out of town. Jax just gave Reese a look that she returned back, reassuring him that she knew where she was going. The only place that the cops would not know where to look, Piney's cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Coming Around

It didn't take long for Reese to drive to Piney's Cabin. Reese's irritation was evident while she was driving. She never took her foot off the break which caused everyone in the van to commit to being silent. It wasn't until they pulled into the cabins driveway that Unser finally caved in and spoke. "So we got a plan here, or are we just locking her down at the cabin for the rest of her years?"

"We should have just left her locked up in jail for the rest of her life."

"Alright enough! Op call Halfsack and tell him we got Cherry up at the cabin. You two stay in the van." Jax said.

After being given the order, Reese immediately got out of the van and slammed the door shut. "Reese, get your ass back in the van."

"No! I am not some croweater that takes fucking orders from Charming's Prince. You go deal with this shit, and I am going to get a drink." Reese turned on her heel and made way for the cabin. She got in and found Juice at the fridge inspecting what looked like old bologna sandwiches and an Irish lad sitting in the corner mumbling a Hail Mary. "Jesus fucking Christ." Reese said in a hushed tone will approaching the kitchen.

"Oh hey Reese! Does anyone know you are here?"

"You know you aren't a very good guard dog, cause you didn't even bark when the van pulled up."

"Shit, who did you come here with?"

"The two goonies, Unser and the little Cherry bomb. Looks like there are two runaways now in the cabin…. Where the fuck is the patron? I know Piney has some here."

"Reese, I don't know if you should be drinking anymore, you already seem a little feisty."

"That's what the alcohol is for you retard! You know I don't need anyone telling me what the fuck to do anymore, and besides last time I remember you where the one getting me drunk, so what? Are you putting the breaks on that now?"

"well no, but…."

"But what Juice? Just go back to inspecting the fucking sandwiches or at least point me to the direction where I can find a bottle."

"Fuck fine, the tequila is gone, but the Jameson is on the table behind you."

"Thanks. You are finally being useful for once."

"Hey you keep talking to me like that and I won't be the one getting you drunk anymore. What is your problem anyways?"

"Nothing Juice. Nothing is my fucking problem! I just want a god damn drink with no obstacles around it. If you need me I will be outside." Reese grabbed the bottle of Jameson and walked out onto the porch. She of course lit a cigarette and took a long swig out of the bottle. She kicked up her legs and put her head in her hands, the night had taken a wrong turn for her.

Both Jax and Opie where still standing outside by the van when they saw Reese come out of the cabin. Both could tell that she had changed a lot since they had been children. Reese was born to ride or die. Luanne might have been her mother, but Gemma was the one who raised her , Opie and Jax. There was a time when she was young, that she asked to prospect with the boys. But since she went away for school, she never came around. Opie and Jax both knew it was due to the fact that her father's presence wasn't in the club house and more. Both of them looked at each other wondering if they should just leave her be, or if they should go and talk to her. "I got this" was all that Opie said before he went to approach Reese.

"So you gonna tell me what really has you upset and screaming at innocent Juice, or are you gonna pretend that I am dead and not here." Opie came up and sat on the bench with Reese.

"Are you going to order me around too? Cause if so, I will pretend that you are dead and not here."

"You can cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on."

Reese let out a long sigh, it wasn't just Cherry's presence that had annoyed her; it was the fact that she was going to rat on the club. Reese was just getting her family back, and if anyone ratted on her family, it meant seeing them behind bars just like her father.

"I am excited to come back Op, but with the ATF being around, and the little gash saying she was gonna rat…." She inhaled her cigarette "I just can't take visiting you guys behind bars. I have done it too long with Otto, and I know I wouldn't be able to do it with you and Jax. And I know I didn't visit very much when you were Chino, nor did I see Donna and the kids, but still. I just can't live that way. My dad being there is one thing, but the whole club…"

Opie took Reese's cigarette to take a drag. "We were raised this way Reese. None of us wants to go in, but your strong, I mean Gemma practically raised you to handle these types of things. "

"Ya and you can't throw little fits when shit hits the fan." Jax came and interrupted.

"Hey asshole, I am having a moment here." Opie shot at Jax.

"Ya I could tell. I am gonna take Unser back, Halfsack is on his way. You too want to continue this moment or take off?"

"I am going with. I want to go back to the club house and see if Chibs will help a girl out with getting her drink on, You coming Op?"

"Ya I am with you."

They all got into the van and started their journey back to the club house.

============================= ======Club House========================================

Tig, Piney, Bobby and Eleanor walked into the clubhouse immediately heading to the bar to continue drinking after starting the bar brawl at round up.

"Nothing gets the night started like a redneck bar brawl, right guys?" Eleanor laughed as she leaned over the bar grabbing a shot glass and bottle of Jack.

"Nothing would end the night better than you falling into bed with me though, Razzle." Tig said as he rubbed her thigh.

Eleanor laughed while smacking his hand, "or beating your ass in the ring, old man."

"Play nice kids. Shots for peace." Bobby said handing both of them clear shots.

"Well, if it's for peace. I can't really say no can I?" Eleanor laughed as she looked at Tig.

"To peace." Tig clinked their shots together not taking his eyes off Eleanor as she threw it back.

"What was that? Fermented asshole, god. Peace sucks." Eleanor said making a face.

After taking the shots, every one's head turned toward the clubhouse doors to see both Opie and Reese walk in. Eleanor didn't know who this mysterious woman was but he was coming in hot and bothered by something, maybe she needed to get laid, Eleanor thought.

"Son of a bitch" was all Reese said when she walked behind the bar to grab a bottle of Jack and a shot glass. She quickly poured herself a shot and tossed it back. She slammed down the glass and continued to pour herself another.

Eleanor watched wide-eyed as the girl behind the bar poured one shot and then another. Maybe it wasn't a lay that she needed -it was obviously a whole bottle of whisky. Maybe she needed a shot for peace, Eleanor thought.

Eleanor silently slid the bottle that Bobby was drinking out of to the girl and poured a shot for herself holding it to her, "Shot for peace?"

Reese looked at the woman who was sitting at the bar across from her and analyzed her gesture. _Who the fuck is this bitch who is asking for a shot for peace?_ She thought to herself. Reese filled up another shot with the Jack that she was drinking and ignored this black beauty woman.

"War it is then." Eleanor said to herself and took the shot. Eleanor felt pressure on her shoulder and shot a look at Tig.

"Razzle, this is the girl who's joining us for that Ménage à trois we talked about."

"You wish." Said Eleanor and Reese at the exact same time.

A silence fell over the room. Both women eyed each other for several seconds, but to the club it felt like an hour. Eleanor just sat looking at Reese while she threw back another shot, without taking her eyes off of Eleanor.

Reese Slammed down her shot glass on the bar and took the empty glass that was sitting in front of Eleanor and started to pour her a drink. _This bitch aint half bad._ She had thought to herself.

Eleanor saw the gesture that the girl was making. "So… What are we drinking?" was her remark back. _This is gonna be a beautiful friendship,_ Eleanor thought.

"Jack do you have a problem with that?" Reese said.

"I'm from Texas, what do you think?" Eleanor asked with a smirk.

"I think I just found myself a drinking partner." Reese said while lifting her shot glass for a cheers.

"And then there was peace." Eleanor raised her glass to clink it the woman.

All of the men just looked at the two girls, all knowing that they had just started a disaster that was in the making.

'"Well is anyone going to introduce us you arrogant assholes?" Reese said while pouring another round for the two of them.

"And if it's as the girls you're going to sleep with Tig, I'll break this bottle and castrate you." Eleanor said while glaring at Tig.

"And another cheers to that!" Reese and Eleanor raised their glasses again and tossed back the shots.

"Well if you two would stop drinking without us, we can introduce you two." Piney stated while eying the empty shot glasses.

"El, this is my niece Reese. Reese this is El, she staying with us for a while. He father is the president of SAMCAT." Bobby interjected.

"You're Reese! I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity. I've heard nothing but troubling things about you. I like it." Eleanor said while watching Reese pour another shot for them.

"Well that hookers mouth is just like her vagina, just a big trap."

"You better watch your mouth young lady," Piney said while taking the Jack bottle away from Reese and Eleanor. "You two are already making me nervous."

"Well then Piney, you better share your tequila! We would also like matching straws for me and El."

"Jesus Christ." was all Bobby and Opie could say. The night was turning for everyone, except for Eleanor and Reese, there was trouble brewing in the air and all the men could do was sit back and enjoy the ride.

Reese and Eleanor Continued to drink, and left the boys to do their own thing. Well the boys actually left them to watch a couple of croweaters working the stripper pole. The croweaters where skanky as shit and where grinding up on each other to Britney Spear's remake of _I Love Rock and Roll_. Both Eleanor and Reese knew these skanks were trying to be "Ride or Die" bitches.

"You want to really piss of these prostitutes?" Reese asked to Eleanor.

"I would like nothing more than to barf but go on."

"Ok two of these skanks I went to high school with, let me tell you, their viginas could hold volleyballs in them. I say we…."

 _Do a line of coke._ Eleanor thought to herself. "make ourselves a couple of drinks and show them how the big girls play."

"That was exactly what I was thinking Darlin!" Reese said with a wink. "I hope you don't mind scotch. I created this cocktail at one of Gemma's family dinners…I am calling it the thirsty crow."

"You sounded so much like Gemma it was scary." Eleanor laughed. "The thirsty crow, hm. Sounds fitting and like I need to be drinking it." Eleanor replied as they both made for the bar.

"Move it or lose it bitch." Eleanor said to a croweater as her and Reese went behind the bar.

"Sometimes when I walk by them, I try to swing low with my elbow's so I can just fucking elbow them in the cooter" Reese said while trying to make the drinks, but getting alcohol all over the bar floor.

Eleanor spit out the shot she was taking at Reese's comment, doubling over the bar laughing. "Oh my God! I'm so gonna steal that move from you!" Eleanor said wiping her chin of the alcohol.

"You should totally trademark the move and call it the crotch buster or some shit."

"Ya and when we do it in their asses we can call it the crow shitter." Reese said while hoovering the spilt scotch from the bar. "I should probably get tested for herps now."

"Well, it can't be as bad as what you would get from those crusty things." Eleanor said pointing to the dreaded clothes line of panties swaying near them.

"I know right? It's like none of these whores have ever heard of monistate! like clear up the yeast girls, you could make more than beers with it!"

Tig watched as the two girls laughed hysterically at the bar taking a sip of his beer, all but ignoring the blonde croweater that was face first in his crotch. Pushing her off and not looking back as he heard her yelp in surprise as she hit the floor.

"So I see you two girls are all nice and cosy now. Why don't we take this back to my dorm." Tig said as he came and stood in front of them.

"Tig I don't know how to put this… But hell no! I grew up with you, just the thought of me going back into your dorm makes me think of old man balls… Sorry not into it, no offense El. You gargle his old man balls if you want. But count me out!"

Tig pretended to wounded by her words by throwing his hands over his chest and turned to Eleanor, "The only thing I have had Eleanor gargled is my cum, and she actually liked it."

Eleanor faked a gag, "Maybe in your wet dreams old man. But that toothpick you call a dick is going nowhere near my lips. Either of them."

"Oh, Baby, if only you knew how big cujo really was you'd be on your knees begging for it." Tig replied.

"You named your dick after a rabid killer dog?" Eleanor said while side glancing at Reese.

"Ya El, that doesn't surprise me one bit. And I know your dick can't be that big, because I have never seen the croweaters sore before. either that, or their viginas really can hold a volleyball in it." Reese said while finally passing the finished drinks to Eleanor.

"You know how your girls feistiness gets me all riled up, I am just saying, I would much rather watch you two getting it to this crap on that stripper pole, than these gashes, who actually can fit a volleyball up their twats. I made them do it once before." He said while leaning into the bar.

Both Eleanor and Reese looked at each other with disgust on their faces. "I don't how anyone falls for that." Reese said while shaking her head and sipping her drink.

Taking Reese's hand to move away from the bar she didn't give Tig as much as a glance as she called, "Better luck next time Cujo."

Eleanor dragged Reese to the pool table. "You know how to shoot pool girl?"

"Wow do you get ghetto when you have been drinking? But yes dawg I do!"

Eleanor laughed, "What can I say, it comes out when I'm excited."

"I like it! I feel like we could be apart of a Lodi gang! Cigarette?"

"You read my mind, need a light?" Eleanor said taking out her Zippo.

"Well if you are offering darlin! Mine is a piece of shit!"

Eleanor flicked the lighter open and held it out to Reese, lighting her cigarette and then lighting her own.

"I didn't know you smoked reds too! seriously if you had a penis, you would be my old man." Reese said in a calm and seductive tone.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Reese but I'm all woman." Eleanor chuckled.

"Well if my mother was here, she would just suggest a strapon to make this relationship work." Reese said while sipping her drink. " I think we need more whiskey? ya?"

"Oh thank god, you're a goddess in motorcycle boots."

"Oh babe, you haven't even seen my best pair of boots. Stay and I will go get the honey."

"Bitch bettah have mah honey!" Eleanor yelled to her.

Eleanor watched as Reese sauntered back to the bar and thought now was a good time to analyze the crowd. Immediately her eyes went to a rather busty blonde in too short shorts gyrating on the stripper pole. Leaning on her pool cue she watched with a look of fascination and disgust.

"What are you looking at darling? Ok I have to stop, I sound exactly like Gemma and Jax and I am starting to get scared." Reese said while putting two clean shot glasses and the bottle of Jack down on the edge of the pool table.

"Does it look like that… thing over there on the pole is having an epileptic seizure?" Eleanor asked tilting her head to the side, seeing if it would look better from a different angle. It didn't.

"She is either epileptic or the imaginary dick she is riding has a taser attached to it." Reese said while tilting her head in the same position that Eleanor's was in.

"I wanna push her off the pole. Would that be wrong?" Eleanor said meaning to put out her finished cigarette in the ashtray but getting the pool table instead.

"I mean I would never object to a good shove." Reese said while pouring new shots for them both to take.

"We'd really be doing the club a favor. They would owe us." Eleanor took one of the shot glasses Reese poured holding it to her mouth.

"I am all about the service darlin, plus I think they would be getting a better show." Reese said while tossing the amber liquid into her throat.

Both Eleanor and Reese took another shot and threw their pool cues onto the table and made their way for the Harley stripper pole. Eleanor Immediately pushed the Blonde with the fake tits off of the pole, and the croweater fell straight on her ass. In the meantime, Reese had made her way over to the Jukebox and changed the song to Def Leppards "Pour Some Sugar on Me."

"I am sure that felt better than taking Tigs toothpick up your ass sweetie!" Reese yelled down to the floor, While both her and Eleanor reached for the pole.

"How about we really show you how to get a hard on slut!" Eleanor screamed while jumping on the pole.

"Get them off the pole!" Piney Yelled to Tig and Bobby.

"Reese, get the fuck off the pole. Let El do all the work!" Tig yelled. Reese's Shaming of Tig finally worked.

"I do not want to see my goddaughter taking off her clothes." Bobby stated.

"You think if I took off my clothes they would let me work here El?" Reese said dazed to her new best friend. The Liquor was finally getting to her.

"I think you would just be a step above a croweater, Reese." Eleanor laughed.

"Ok thats all I needed to hear." Reese stated and started to take off her shirt.

"Alright show is over." Opie said while standing up and grabbing Reese's legs and throwing her over his shoulder.

"No you troll let me down! I just want to hang out!" Reese screamed

"PEACE OVER! Give her back!"

"Did someone say peace shots?!" Reese yelled while being taken back into the dorm hallway.

Eleanor followed behind Opie yelling a slew of curses tripping over Tig's foot as he went to stand in her way.

"You mother fucker! You did that on purpose." Eleanor cried as she rolled down the hallway towards the door separating her and Reese.

"Opie you said you wouldn't tell me what to do! You bastard put me down! I need to play some more! I never get out!" Reese cried while he threw her on Jax's bed.

Eleanor stumbled into Jax's dorm room. "Please can we hang out for like ten more minutes? Please brother Opie? Don't make me mad! You don't want to see El mad!" She said while trying to make a hulk expression. "UUGGHHH" she screamed while flexing her muscles.

Tig trailed behind Eleanor chuckling as he watched the exchange, "Alright incredible hulk I think it's time for bed." Tig said as he moved towards Eleanor.

"Well they really went zero to sixty." Opie said while nodding to Tig to take Eleanor away to his dorm.

"You guys are no fun! Why can't we just play some more?" Reese said with puppy dog eyes standing outside Jax's dorm.

"Wow that just took me back to the 90's Reese, are you going to wet the bed tonight as well?" Bobby smirked from the end of the hallway.

"Fuck you Uncle Bobby! I only did that when Jax and Opie put my hand in water!"

"Alright everyone to bed! I haven't said that in 17 years." Piney stated while trying to shut the doors to the dorms.

"NO JUSTICE NO PEACE!" Eleanor screamed.

"FUCK THE POLICE!" Reese screamed while clutching her shorts!

"Alright everyone to bed! Reese go to the bathroom! you are gonna shit yourself!" Piney said while almost shitting himself.

"Piney I am just trying to be like Snoop Dogg. We are being ghetto tonight!"

"No clubhouse is shut down…. Never thought I would say that!" Tig said.

Tig, Opie, Bobby and Piney put both Eleanor and Reese into their own dorms for the night and shut down the clubhouse. It was the first time in history they had to shut down a night of drinking due to two women.

Little did they know, that both where still ready to rally for the night. Eleanor was laying in bed with Tig and decided to get up and and see what Reese was doing.

"Where are you going?" Tig said while turning over on his back to get a glimpse of Eleanor trying to leave the dorm room.

"I just have to go to the bathroom, you know stick my fingers down my throat and let it all out, I will be back." She said while exiting the room to leave. She walked down the hall to find Jax's room and quietly opened the door to see Reese searching the room.

"What are you doing girl?" Eleanor said with a whisper.

"I think I lost my shoes…. wait did you too?" She said while still moving the bed covers to look.

"Ya I know where they are Reese. I saw them at the bar last." She said while winking to try to make her attempt of drinking more evident to Reese.

"Ha you know what I think you are right. I know I left them by that Jack bottle." Reese said while she pulled Eleanor to exit the dorm.

The two women had met for the first time that night. Both had been raised in the club by women who are the backbone to certain charters. They both had the club to call family. With each member being either their uncle or brother, but they had never had a sister. It wasn't until that night, that they were able to say that they had their first girlfriend, best friend, and now sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Reese woke up the next morning to the roaring sound of Harleys. She opened her blurry eyes, and regretted the decision once she saw the light peeking through the curtains. She completely forgot where she was and what she had done the last night. It wasn't till her head started to pound that she remember the holy mess she managed to get herself into from the night before.

"Jesus Fucking Christ." She said aloud while recalling her previous endeavors she had with Eleanor. She turned to her side and tried to pull herself up. There, her eyes had drifted to the floor where she saw not only her clothes on the floor but remnants of Eleanor's as well. "Don't tell me I had fucking sex with the girl last night" She said while resting her head in her hands.

Reese got up from the bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom to try to pull herself together. From what she saw by looking in the mirror, she had two new bruises. The first was on her forehead, and the second was on her inner thigh. The whole night to her was a completely black. The last thing she could remember was drinking by the pool table and grinding on the pool cue while making fun of the crow eaters with El. "mmmrrrrrmmm," she grunted while turning on the water to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Reese pulled one of Jax's SAMCRO shirts and put on his boxers to make herself semi presentable. She slowly made her way into the hall.

The clubhouse reeked of old stale booze and a fresh pot of coffee. Both smells turned Reese's stomach. "Well, well, well." Reese heard with a sound of slow clapping. "Looks like drunk two managed to wake up before noon." Clay said while perched on the bar reaching for the tequila.

"What El and I have new nicknames now?" She said while walking up to sit at the bar. "You could have thought of something more original."

"My apologies, I guess I should call you Gemma's number one on her shit list."

"Awe fuck!" Reese had promised Gemma the night before that she would go over and cook dinner while having a 'talk' about Luann. "Shit she pissed?" she said while squinting her eyes and trying to make sense of the light coming into the bar.

"Ah, you got some making up to do today, especially with Luann, and even more with Gem"

"Please don't remind me, I am trying not to throw up right now. Who made coffee this morning?"

"Bobby. Better get some fast, I know the boys are coming back soon."

Reese made her way into the small kitchen nook to get the coffee. She noticed two smashed 5ths of Jack in the sink. The smell made her lurch over.

"Jeez I didn't realize how much we drank last night." Eleanor said while walking in behind Reese. "Cute Manties"

"Ya I guess I forgot to put on clothes last night, which leads me to ask why the hell we took off our clothes?"

"I vaguely remember something about wanting to start a charity to clothe the crow eaters?"

"Seems legit I am tired of seeing all their under teet. Don't fucking take all the coffee." Reese grabbed the pot out of Eleanor's hands. "Did you stay in Tig's room last night?"

"Ya right, are you still drunk?" El asked while breathing in the strong aroma.

"Ha he get to afraid of leaving us together last night? or was it just pure jealousy of what he would be missing out on."

"I honestly think he would have came into watch or record if anything had happened."

"What a fucking perv. I better have Juice check the web, because knowing Tig, I am sure he would have posted something."

"Ya… I think one day I'm going to end up bent over his bed. But let's not talk about it."

"Figures, if you want I can record it for you."

"Alright Luann jr. I don't need you pulling me into the porn ring as well."

"Ugh you met my mother, or what I like to call her the devil's cum dumbster."

Eleanor choked on her coffee "To early to be vulgar." She said while shaking her head.

"Sorry" The both of them walked into the main room of the club house, only for Reese to halt in her steps to watch what was going on.

"Our cargo's doubled. We got two heading out. Chief Unser here has been kind enough to supply us with a truck."

"Who's the tatted Lex Luthor?" Eleanor whispered to Reese.

"That would be Happy." Reese said shortly.

"Ironic. I take it y'all go back a very bumpy, _happy_ road?" Eleanor stated raising her eyebrow.

Reese scoffed, "You sure as shit can say that."

"Shipping manifests for two pallets of electronics. 180 pounds and 98 pounds. That oughta get you and the cargo across the Canadian border without a stop" Clay Said while talking to a very stoic Happy.

"Perfect" Reese said under her breath.

Clay started handing him an envelope that Reese only assumed had money in it.

" This is my gift to you." Happy waved his hands to reject the money. "You know my mom's real sick. She's in a home in Bakersfield."

"Ya?"

"I'm thinking about going nomad. I can spend some more time with her."

"You know there's always a seat at that table for you, my brother."

"Thank you."

" Absolutely. " Both Clay and Happy embraced in the manliest hug that bikers could do.

"Ugh I think I am gonna be sick again." Reese said while gaining the attention of everyone in the bar, including Happy.

"Hey! Be nice." Bobby pointed to Reese

"Thanks Bobby" Happy said while clenching his jaw and staring at Reese.

"You let us know if your mom needs anything, killer." Tig interrupted the glaring contest by pulling Happy in for a hug.

"Thanks, Tig. "

"Hap." Chibs tried to advert his attention as well from Reese.

"Let's move out" Happy directed to Lorca and Donut who were both sizing up the two hung over women. "See you brother" he pointed to Opie.

Before Leaving, Happy gave Reese one last glare.

"He seems like a nice fella" Unser interjected from the corner of the bar, causing Clay to choke on his tequila shot.

"He is a fucking dick if you ask me" Reese said to herself, with only Eleanor hearing.

"Ya, especially with all that sexual tension that was going on between you two, I'm sure you'll be bent over his bed too. If you want… I can record it for ya." Eleanor laughed.

"Fuck my life." Reese said while putting her head on the bar.

"Ooh who am I fucking now?" Tig said while coming up behind Eleanor and Reese,

"No one's dead here Trager, so you can keep moving through the cow pastures." Eleanor said nicely from the bar while crossing her legs.

"If only you knew, you wouldn't wish that on those poor cows." Reese said against the bar.

Tig put his finger close to her face, "Don't think I've forgotten about this morning's incident, Razzle."

"Alex, get that finger out of my face before I bite it off and use it as a dildo." Eleanor warned.

Tig smirked, "Only if you promise."

Reese lifted her head and stared at the two, "God, you two are disgustingly meant for each other. Just fuck and get it over with."

"You know Reese, I am in full agreement with you." Tig said as he stepped closer to Eleanor. She looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You know Razzle, I know a nice cozy hallway where we would be uninterupted if you wanna" Tig jerked her head down the hall.

Eleanor jumped from her bar stool and placed a hand on his chest and smirked, "As… appealing as that idea is Alex, I'm not sure you're ready for all of this." She said as gestured towards her body. Eleanor leaned down and gave Reese a quick peck on the head and moved away from the two heading towards Opie.

"Believe me Razzle, I was born ready for it." Tig called.

Reese, with her head still on the table, assumed that Eleanor had flipped Tig off or blew him a kiss while she walked away from both her and Tig.

"Mmmmd. That Razzle sure is something princess? Was afraid you were going to play a little slap and tickle together last night without me." He said while playing with Reese's hair.

"Tig, please just shut up. My head can't take any more of your pedophile antics."

"Aw, come on kitten, can you try to pull it together for me? We haven't played in a long time."

Reese lifted her head and looked Tig with her bloodshot eyes. "Tig, whenever you say _lets play_ " she air-quoted to him, "Usually it means me helping you run out on one of the girls I went to high school with, our helping you switch Juice's ADD medication with laxatives. In the end, none of those play dates are ever fun for me. Can I please just rest my head on the bar for at least 20 minutes before I get ready for the day."

"Afraid not baby girl," Clay chimed in on the conversation and gaining Reese's attention. "Gemma just called and said she is on her way to shove her stiletto up your ass."

"Mmmmm" was all Reese could fathom with her hang over getting the best of her.

"Oooh a good heel up the ass has always been a good time Good thing we aren't having that play date after all. Right Kitten?" Tig asked while massaging her shoulders.

"How soon can you get me out of the building?"

"How soon can you get changed?"

Reese jumped off of the stool and rushed to Jax's room.

"I am not a part of this deal, nor do you speak of my know bouts to Gemma." Clay said while pointing to his sergeant of arms.

"Cross my heart" Tig said and gestured to Clay.

Reese came back into the bar while hurling her flannel over her shoulders. "You ready Tigger to go incognito?" She yelled while moving to the door.

"You got it hot-stuff. Ready to find the wizard when you are."

"Alright good let's roll." They both hurriedly moved out the door and towards the lined up Harley's.

Reese grabbed onto Tig while he started the bike. Hearing the Harley roar gave her hope that she would make it out of the compound before Gemma could give her a proper spanking. As they were pulling out, they saw the Black Cadillac XLR pull in.

"Fuck" Tig said while starting to slow down.

"Just fucking go TIG!" Reese yelled while slapping his back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gemma halted the Cadillac and flung her door open. Tig swerved it just in time to move past the Queen and past the gates.

"Sorry Gem! I promised Tig ride!" Reese scram towards Gemma only to see her standing with her hands on her hips and scowling at the two

"Looks like we just started a hurricane kitten!" Tig shouted while pressing his bike's throttle.

 **-Outside Gemma's House-**

"I thought we were going back to the clubhouse, not taking me to my death sentence."

"Sorry doll, you've be summoned by the queen. Didn't want that heel up my heel up my ass after all."

"So much for tough biker! I am not getting off the bike."

"Oh you're getting off the bike kitten."

"What are you going to do?" Reese said while crossing her arms. "Drag me by my hair off?"

Tig smiled. As much as he would like to pull her by the hair, he decided to refrain and use another tactic. He let off his break to where the Harley was rolling and starting to pick up speed. He jerked the front wheel instantly, so that the bike would become unbalanced. Before Reese figured out what was going on, she was on the floor and getting a burn from the muffler pipe on her ankle.

"FUCK!"

"Awe I am sorry, did the kitten spill her milk?"

"Fuck you Trager!"

"Just get off your ass and go see her. I am sure the spanking will be nice." He smiled while backing up his bike.

Reese stood up and flipped off Tig. She heard the roar of his bike and laughter as he left her to the lion's den.

Reese slowly turned the door knob and walked into the house. The house that she had spent countless nights having family dinners with not only the entire club, but with just her inner family. The house that she spent the night at with both Jax and Oppie. The house that when she was a little girl, she desperately wished was her own. The house that she had not stepped foot in, in well over three years. When she closed the back door as she looked around the kitchen. Nothing had changed. In the dining room there was still the large table that was made up of the same redwood as the club's reaper table. The back wall still held the large mural of biker riding with this old lady with a canyon held before them. Various picture where framed on-top of the side board; some Jax and Thomas when they were both little boys, Jax and Opie wearing their prospect patches. Reese stepped in front of the last photo, which was of her and Gemma. Reese was about 4 years old and was sitting in front of Gemma on JT's 1946 Knucklehead. Reese was crying in the photo as Gemma laughed.

"It was your first time on bike" Gemma said from the living room door frame. This gained a smile from Reese. "Looks like I wanted to get away from the club even at that age." She replied back while picking up the frame.

"You were crying because it was not your dad's bike." Gemma smirked while pulling out a chair at the head of the table to sit in. "That was the first time he was doing time after you were born. You were being stubborn as hell at that time."

"I don't remember it being like that."

"I do. I was laughing because Otto was your whole goddamn world at the time. You could be in his arms, and if everyone around had dropped dead, you wouldn't have even noticed. We tried tell you it was for your dad, and you argued the whole time, saying you should be on dyna"

"Now that I do believe." Reese smirked and took a seat at the other end of the table. She had loved her dad's bike. First thing, besides her dad, she could ever remember loving.

Both women pulled out a smoke and lit their cigarettes while staring at each other. Reese knew Gemma had something to say, but didn't dare to break the silence.

"Where you staying tonight?" Gemma caulked her head to the side while ashing her saratoga.

"Club house" Reese simply stated while shrugging her shoulders and avoiding eye contact with the queen.

"Luanne gets out soon. I am gonna need you to pick her up and take her back _home_." Gemma put an extra emphasis on the home part.

"I am not twelve any more auntie Gem. You can't force me to have a relationship with a woman I want nothing to do with."

"You think you want nothing to do with this club. Nothing to do with that women, because of your father being put away. Family doesn't work that way darling."

"Oh what? You can be the only one to run away from you mother," She said while taking a drag out of her cigarette, "but when I do it, I need to have practically have an intervention." She exhaled

"My mother prioritized her family over everything else, but only to her own satisfaction and demands. Luanne aint like that." Reese scoffed. "You are hurting baby. Your father being away has hurt you and you blaming it on the club and your mom being a whore so she could take care of you, makes no sense. This family is what pushes you through it. And you throwing it away makes no sense. You were born SAMCRO. You throw away the club and its reasons, makes you throw away all the love it has for you. You want to be known as the one taking that privilege for granted?

"And what the hell does that mean? You think I am privileged for being born to a member of the club. Outside this town, being a part of this club doesn't mean anything, Gem. When will you notice that?"

"It does mean something. It means that you have a family that will fight for you. But they are only going to do it when you fight back for the. You being back, has a reason. You need to make your family right. Quit taking it for granted, otherwise it won't be here anymore for you."

"Awe you two make up?"

Reese's intervention ended with Gemma getting a call from Clay, pending the release of Luanne. Both women walked into the clubhouse to see the majority of the men standing around, either playing pool or drinking at the bar. Reese bee-lined it straight to Eleanor who was hustling Tig and Chibs at a round of pool.

"Make-up is bit more of a statement." Gemma said while approaching Clay.

"Our girl going to be alright?" Clay said while wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Told her she needs to determine if she is going to be our girl. For now we wait." Clay smiled at her. It was her support of the club and its members that secured the future of what it could hold. They shared an intimate moment together, that was cut short by the ring of his Phone.

"Someone looks a little agitated at the moment." Eleanor said while Reese approached her and grabbed her beer.

"Ha little kitty here just got her panties in a bunch when she found out I was working with the enemy." Tig said while missing a shot.

"Ya more like you dropped me off to an un-called for intervention. Last time we ever have a playdate Trager."

"Aye I think it is a good idea to give old Hale a break. Don need anymore arrests for the both of ya." The Scotsman chimed in.

"Ah you two got arrested without me today? What gives?" Eleanor said while stealing Tig's beer.

"I would hardly call it an arrest. Tig and I just decided to block his access to traffic,"

"You know saving the people of Charming from the jerk-off himself." Tig interjected

"And you know my shorts may have caused an eclipse in order to save the lives of the innocents,"

"Well prick got blinded from her white ass and decided to cuff us on the side-walk."

"Unser pulled around the corner. Got us off real quick. Told Hale to excuse me from my connection to nature or some shit like that."

"So you basically mooned him?" Eleanor asked.

"Ya nothing to special." Reese said while still drinking El's beer.

"Ugh new bottle?" Eleanor asked after Reese finished the last of her drink. "Bar?"

"Please!"

"So an intervention?" Eleanor whispered to Reese, seeing Gemma at the end of the bar.

"Ya, about family shit. Not into it right now." Reese said while slamming her hand on the bar to get the crow eaters attention. "Yo! Can I get two beers down here?"

Eleanor just rolled her eyes. She could tell Reese had never been a patient person. The crow eater came by with two beers and two glasses. Both girls could tell she was a new around here, and also very nervous of the two sitting in front of her. They watched as she slowly poured the dark liquid into the glass, while spilling some on the bar.

"We got it from here darlin" Eleanor offered with a polite touch, and took the drinks from her hand.

After sipping their beers silently, Eleanor decided her curiosity could not be held down any longer, "So what's with the Tacoma Killer?"

Reese gave Eleanor a look that clearly said 'it was too soon to talk about it'. "Just pour me a drink and we'll kick their sorry asses at pool."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and reached for the whiskey bottle pouring her friend a nice, large glass.

"What did you do today?" Reese said while handing Eleanor a pool cue.

"Just ran some errands with Ope and hung out for a while. I'm gonna drop by tomorrow, check on Donna and see how things are. We had a very illuminating chat this afternoon.

Reese raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Sorry, Doctor-patient confidentiality." Eleanor winked.

Both girls looked over to see Clay as he stepped out of the chapel.

"Yeah, nah, me too. thanks Jason." Clay shut the cell phone.

"Rosen?" Gemma asked from her seat at the table.

"Why, what happened?" Bobby asked walking to Clay worried.

"LuAnn's in the clear. Otto, not so much. He shattered Stahl's face, trying to prove to the club he wasn't going to give anything up. We're clear of the ATF ladies and germs!"

Eleanor looked at Reese to see how she would take the news. It was great news for the club, they were safe from RICO, but Otto would lose his chance of parole for sure.

Eleanor touched Reese's arm, "You okay? I know your dad has been away for a long time.."

"But great news, LuAnn's clear." she sneered. "Once again, Dad's cleaning up after the porn star's mess." Reese downed her drink and slammed the glass on the table.

Eleanor looked at the empty glass on the table and walked to the bar reaching for the whisky bottle and two shot glasses. "I think it's time to move onto the blackout stage of the night."

Eleanor poured them both a shot _clinking_ the small glasses together as they threw their heads back.

"Alright, you pussies ready to get schooled?" Reese said as she went to the table.

"That's a lot of big talk, kitten. What, you and Razzle gonna give us some tips on how to work the pole?"

Before Reese or Eleanor could answer, they heard Juice yell across the room "Clay Cops!"

The clubhouse erupted in loud noises from the shattering of glass to the cops yelling.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

Eleanor slammed the shot she had poured for her and Reese back before being grabbed by her arm and shoved on the ground.

"Hey! You take it easy man!" Tig yelled in anger watching as the cop shoved Eleanor's head face first into the ground.

"Why did no one yell "hootie-who?" Reese joked as Hale held her on the ground.

"Robert Munson, you're under arrest for the murder of Brenen Hefner. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law."

"Who?"

Eleanor looked up and saw the one and only June Stahl smirking at the arrest. "I think I need more to drink. I'm very tempted to just finish what your dad started. Fucking bitch." Eleanor hissed to Reese.

"Not if I get to that gash first." Reese said while starting to pick herself up off the ground. Before she could get her feet on the ground she was pushed back and held down by Hale.

Eleanor watched Stahl walk over to where Eleanor and Reese lay on the floor and squatted down close to them.

"Now, why doesn't this little friendship surprise me? Two princess from different charters, one who's into illegal street races and the other who's a known felon. What a pair you make."

Stahl turned to look at Reese, "You know, it just seems like your family wants to be in jail. After his attack on me yesterday it has been arranged for _Daddy_ to never receive a parole offer again. But, at least you got your mom, right?"

Stahl then turned to Eleanor who was facing away from her, "We keep arriving at these situations that must seem so painfully familiar to you. Although, Bobby doesn't look as ruggedly handsome as your dad did in cuffs."

When Eleanor didn't respond she leaned closer, "What, no smart comment? I'm surprised."

Eleanor scoffed, "Whatever, cunt."

The feds were starting to clear out, taking Bobby with them. But it wasn't till Stahl kicked Gemma before she left.

Reese fought to get out of Hales reach. It wasn't until she was up from the ground that she found out he was helping her stand up. "You ok Reese?" He whispered to her.

"Get you rfucking hands off me." She turned and slapped his hand away. Another police officer saw and quickly came to grab Reese's upper arm.

"Hay, hay, hay" Chibbs rushed up to move him away.

"It's ok, It's ok. Stand down." Hale said while separating Reese and his crony cop. Before leaving he looked back at her and replied 'sorry'. She assumed it was just for the incident, but once seeing him walk away, she knew he intended it to be for her father losing his parole.

"Alright Everybody church NOW!" Clay yelled.

"Razzle, Princess you two alright?" Tig said as he came up behind Eleanor and grabbing her shoulders.

"Fuck off Tig" Eleanor seethed while pulling away from his grasp. "I don't need a fucking babysitter, it's not your job remember?" She said while walking away from everyone and grabbing her purse to leave.

Tig threw his hands up and turned away. "Not your bitch to check on tiggy, I got this. Tell Jax to call me after church." Reese quickly followed Eleanor and made her way for the door.

"Hey El, you are just gonna stalk off and leave a hooker behind?" Reese tried calling out to her light heartedly.

Eleanor kept walking to her bike a cigarette in between her fingers, "I don't need this shit right now, Reese."

"You better turn around and say that to my face before you continue to leave. I sure as hell know I didn't just make friends with another gash who doesn't let a girl help her out." Reese grabbed Eleanor's arm causing her to stop and look at her with a dark gaze.

"Like I said Reese I dont need this shit right now, just drop it." Eleanor said looking her new friend in the eyes.

"You know what fuck you El. You weren't the only one who got bitch slapped in the face back there!" Reese yelled watching as Eleanor stalked towards her bike.

Eleanor stopped in front of her bike and turned around to face Reese. She was standing there with her hands on her hips looking at Eleanor with a raised Eyebrow. "Alright baby Gem, knock it off. I don't need to talk about what happened back there with you."

"Alright fine I get that, but I am just saying as a one of the only girls who has been raised in the clubhouse, that you are the only one who knows the shit I go through, and vice versa. There is a reason why we don't have many girlfriends, and it's because bitches don't get the shit that we go through. And right now, I don't need to hear about what that cunt face was talking about; but I sure as hell know that we both shouldn't be alone, or even be here right now. So I don't know….. we can go get wasted at Gemma's place cause I know she has some good bourbon…" She threw her hands on top of her head. Trying to breather before she could have a melt down. "Plus I have a key to her place."

"Jesus are you finished with your monologue now? You just had to say bourbon at Gemma's and I would have listened." Eleanor joked as she sent Reese a smile.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go. I am dreading having to take care of Luann and shouldn't have to do the same for you." Reese said as she headed to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you shitting me?" Eleanor heard a voice bellow out into the room. She squinted her eyes in order to see past the sunlight and her blinding hangover and saw Gemma staring with her hand on hip.

Eleanor's eyes widened as she kicked Reese in the leg to try and wake her. She stirred, but no dice. Gemma made her way over to the two rubbing her lips together like she does when she's angry as she bent over and slapped Reese's cheek. "Hey"

"Jesus Christ, what!" Reese yelled as she looked at Gemma.

"If you're gonna have a party then maybe you should consider inviting the house owner, Reese." Gemma said. As she picked up an empty bourbon bottle and tossed it back down.

"Oh come on Gem, we needed a nightcap after that spectacle of an arrest." Reese defended.

Eleanor reached over the couch and grabbed her cigarettes, when Reese and Gemma got into a battle of wits it was always best to sit back and enjoy the show -no need to get caught in the crossfire.

"This little nightcap is about two days old sweetheart. I forgave the first bottle because I got that, but it's been two days. You need to move your skinny asses and buy your own damn alcohol."

"First of all, thank you for calling me skinny, and second what happened to your 'door's always open to family' policy Gem?" Reese shot back crossing her arms.

"You kicked that policy in the ass once you drank my favorite 21 year old Bourbon." Gemma walked towards the kitchen, "Bitches." She said shaking her head at them and leaving.

"You really grab the bull by the horns don't you?" Eleanor joked.

"You're lucky I do, especially since you're the one who chose the bourbon last night, bitch." Reese said underneath her breath as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"Hey, you jumped in before I could defend us, and don't you worry, I would've had a thing or two to say to her." Eleanor said jokingly.

"One or two things like what 'Sorry' and 'Can you bend over?' while you pucker up and kiss her ass." Reese stood up and snatched the remains of the cigarette from Eleanor as she grabbed clothes from her bag to go change.

"If I was going to kiss anyone's ass it would be that bitch." Eleanor said seriously as she walked towards the kitchen and saw Gemma laying down the last of three plates.

"and soon it will be my ass" Reese said while ashing El's cigarette and walking to the bathroom to go change..

"You need help with anything Gemma?" Eleanor offered as she leaned over the island.

"Nah, I got it –wouldn't want you helping yourself to the Jefferson Presidential Select I got." She teased as she sat a coffee on the table for her.

Eleanor chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that Gem. I kind of just blindly reached in there and whatever I pulled is what we drank."

Gemma nodded, "I get it, believe me. You owe me though. You girls getting into trouble today?"

"I think LuAnn's getting out of of the clink today so Reese has to go pick her up. I'm just not sure when. So we will be keeping our noses clean" Eleanor said holding her coffee cup in her hands.

"Oh shit, right. Good, Reese needs to mend fences with her mother -it'll do both of 'em good." Gemma lit a cigarette and brought a plate of eggs and pancakes to the table and sat down near the head of the table.

"I agree. Just don't tell her I said that. As far as Reese is concerned-"

"As far as Reese is concerned what, Eleanor?" Reese said walking into the kitchen and going straight to the coffee.

Eleanor sent a glare towards Gemma who merely shrugged taking a drag of her cigarette.

"You're mom can wait and you'll get her when you get her." Eleanor saved gracefully.

Reese put a little more force than necessary when putting the coffee pot back on the burner, "watch it." Gemma warned.

"I gotta go pick her up, Yay! I'm so fucking excited for that car ride with mommy dearest." she groaned as she sat at the table.

"Don't whine, you need this time." Gemma said seriously.

"Speaking of time, when do you think Opie's gonna come back?" Eleanor said throwing the subject out there.

"Nice Subject change El. Thanks" Reese said while laying her head on the dining room table.

"I've known that kid since he was born, he loves this club. He wouldn't rat. I don't care what clay or any of 'em think." Gemma said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Opie would be pissed if I ever tattled tale on them. He would never say anything about the club" Reese said while rubbing her eyes.

"I literally was just talking to him the day that shit went down. I mean, he admitted he was struggling being all in, but he never had any doubt or malice towards the club. We were talking about what we could do to make Donna feel more at home in the club so he wouldn't have her on his shoulder makin' him choke. He may be a little lost, but he's not a rat." Eleanor admitted to the woman. She knew that Opie's secrets would be safe with these women, after all, the women of this club did one thing really well and that was keeping a god damn secret.

Gemma sighed, "It just doesn't sound like him."

Reese sat up and slammed her fist on the table. "God why is this still an issue. Everyone just needs to trust Opie for once!" Reese got up and left with her coffee.

Reese reached the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She looked a complete mess. She felt like a complete mess. Since being in Charming she felt that nothing was consistent. At least when she was in LA she had a routine that made her feel balance. But in Charming, she felt like she was a baby trying to stand up and not fall.

She undressed and walked into the shower. The warmth of water made her close her eyes and get loss in her thoughts. It wasn't till she heard Eleanors voice that pulled her back to reality.

"Are you going to start workings at the garage today, or what?" Eleanor asked while sitting on the toilet.

"I think dealing with Luann's shit qualifies for a day off.. Even if its suppose to be your first day of work….right?" Reese said while pulling back the shower curtain to see Eleanor peeing on the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm just going to show up with my tools and shit. I think they forgot that I'm supposed to start today." Eleanor said as she reached for the toilet paper.

" Oh I thought you already started working there, so that means I have time. I guess Lowell knows how to take care of the place."

"Lowell…? I don't think I've met anyone with that name. I know there's Dog and someone… Blah?." Eleanor said turning her attention to her.

"Shit really?" Reese went back to shampooing. ' _When the fuck would they have gotten rid of lowell?'_ she thought to herself. "Well fuck, tell me how the crowd is. Cause I am not coming in for another day."

"I think I've heard the name before but I'm not sure to be honest." Eleanor chuckled.

"Well if you haven't already started yet, then you are going to meet lowell today. He is kinda awkward. Was more fun when he was doing drugs. But his kid is so adorable. If I ever wanted one, it would be Toby,"

"Well I love kids. But boring people and I don't mix. I guess I shouldn't offer him drugs to be more fun?" Eleanor joked.

"Yeah don't offer him anything, but if you ever offer something to anyone" Reese said while poking her head out of the shower and looking at Eleanor who gave her a blank face, Reese just looked at her in confusion. "Fuck" Reese yelled while scrubbing the shampoo out of her eyes.

Eleanor couldn't tell if Reese was joking or not. She had been through enough times where girls would use her for drugs, and she had made sure that it wasn't a known fact she had coke in town. When she saw Reese pull away to wash her face, she knew to avoid the situation. "Yeah well don't want to be late for work. See ya lata," She pranced out of Gemma's place.

* * *

Reese pulled herself together after taking the shower and got ready for the day. It was 9:45 in the morning, and she still hadn't received a call to pick up Luann from the station. Now she just had to play the waiting game. Her favorite thing to do when it came to Luann.

She decided to go through her bag and get herself set up in Gemma's guest room. If Luann was going to ask where she was staying, she thought it better to already have her things set up. Even if she didn't bring to many things, she thought she could at least find them a home while being in Charming. Unpacking took her less than 20 minutes, so she grabbed her purse and decided to head to the dinner and eat before she got the call.

* * *

Reese pulled into the standard diner's parking lot, and saw that Hale's wrangler was parked out in front. "This is gonna be a great fucking day already." She said to herself.

"Hey Reese!" She was greeted while walking into the dinner.

"Do act like it's nice to see me Lex. You never did before." Reese shot at the hostess while looking for a spot to eat.

"Heard you were back in town. Haven't seen you since what… High School? Decided that Charming wasn't a piece of shit town anymore."

"What is this town the fucking View and y'all just gossip around here? Still proves my point, there aint shit going on in your lives. Can see the town has treated the head cheerleader of Charming high very well"

"Hmmm very funny. Working myself through school Reese. Probably couldn't say the same about yourself now could you?"

"Getting an online degree from National American University is that hard Lex. Try working and going through UCLA business school, graduated in three years" She retorted and walked passed the still narcissistic blonde. "I'll seat myself."

She sat at the stool right in front of the counter. "Still not well liked in Charming?" she heard from the waitress who started pouring Reese a cup of coffee.

"Nothing's changed around in these parts has it?"

"Nope not much Doll." She walked around the counter to greet Reese and gave her a big hug. "Nice to see you Reese."

"Nice to see you to Barb. Probably need to get rid of that bleach bitch at the front, but I will forgive you for it."

"Aah she is the mother of my grandson now. Had to get her a job so she didn't live off Tommy's wallet."

"Tommy knock her up? Geez thought he could do better for himself."

"I think it was more like trapping Tommy. He can't even stand her. If it was me, I would have made her walk and kept that baby for myself. But you know him never listens." Barb leaned in and said to Reese.

"I will fix you up a country breakfast doll. Still prettier than ever." With that she walked around to the kitchen to put in a order.

"Thanks Barb." Reese shouted. She went back to her coffee. She was pouring and endless amount of cream into her coffee when she heard Hale voice coming behind her.

"Getting the homecoming you wanted there Reese?" He said while putting his cup down and sitting in the stool next to her.

"Fucking Christ, a girl can't just enjoy a cup of coffee in this town can she? Don't pretend you give a shit about my homecoming either Hale." She said while lighting a cigarette.

"Can't smoke in here Reese." He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

Reese leaned in to him and directed her exhale of smoke over his head. "What? You gonna arrest me again Hale? Know your dying to get me into those cuffs again. If you had it your way it would probably be in your bedroom too huh?"

He looked at Reese who was still leaning towards him. Both of them were very close to each other, and Hale didn't deny her statement. He just looked at her and smiled then turned back to the counter and his coffee.

Reese calked her head and smiled and took another drag of her Cigarette, only for it to be taken out of her mouth by Barb.

"No smoking in here babe." She took Reese's cigarette and dropped it into a glass of water, but taking a drag before doing so. "Here's your order. Eat up sweetie. And you, if you are going to be harassing this lady in here, you better be paying for her meal." She pointed to Hale and refilled his coffee.

"Yeah better treat a lady right for once there Hale." Reese responded while digging into her plate.

"That's funny. Didn't know you ever got past puberty there Reese."

"Keep talking Hale. That's really how you are gonna be getting into my pants."

Hale stopped and shook his head. "Ahh no return?" Reese calked her head again and looked at him. "So you do want to get into my pants."

"Jesus Christ." Hale pulled out his wallet and put down a bill to pay for his coffee and for her food.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch there babe. Just trying to get a spark out of you. You could quit your blushing and let me know when I can pick up the porn star today."

"The sooner the better so I can get you out of my hair."

"Perfect! Lets go. Put down another $4 dollars so you can give her 20% tip, you fucking cheapskate."

Hale did what she said and both moved to get up. "Thanks Barb" Hale said while they left.

"Leaving with the deputy, still nothing has changed in Reese's life." Lex retorted while seeing them both pass by her stand.

Reese lifted her middle finger high in the air while she walked out the door. "Public Disturbance Reese." Hale said to her back, which just made her throw up her other to Hale.

* * *

"Sign here, and date there."

"I think I can see where the signature and date lines are. No need to tell me how write the letter R either there champ" Reese said while filling out Luann's discharge papers.

"One more signature on the last page, then she is all yours." Hale said while trying to hurry the process.

"You going to hold my hand while I turn the page. Don't want to get lost or anything." She smirked up at Hale.

"Your sense of humor will be missed for the remaining of the day there Reese."

"Ahh you know where to find me when you are ready for some more. Tell the hooker to meet me by the car when you un-cuff her." Reese blew a kiss at Hale and sashed towards the door. She went outside and lit up a cigarette while she waited for her mom.

A few minutes past by and she heard the doors open and the sound of stilettos walk towards her.

"Oh Mommy how I missed you so much." Reese snarked as Luann walk up to her.

"Tell me how you really feel Reese. Those papers could have been filled out yesterday and instead you wanted me to wait in a cell for the entire night. I have a business to run here Reese."

"I wouldn't call sitting in a chair a watching a slut give a rim job a real business Luann. I was busy. If you stopped giving the girls coke and passing out non-prescription Viagra, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Let's just go before I end up kicking your ass and back in that cell." Luann turned and walked towards Reese's camero.

"mmgh like that would really happen there Ma." Reese followed down the steps. She saw a black sedan pull into the parking lot and Agent Stahl walk out of the passenger seat. She started to approach the two who were now getting in the car.

"Oh so happy I could bring you two together again. To bad it will never be a full family reunion."

"Yeah and that busted up nose and shiner I am sure reminds you how much love runs in our family." Luann yelled to Reese's surprise.

"Don't forget that I can still find other charges to arrest you on Luann."

"Is that what gets you off at night? Locking up porn stars for your pleasure? Would explain the pant suit I might say." Reese decided to get into the argument.

"Ah not just porn star, I like getting off on arresting honory 23 year olds too."

Reese shut her car door and walked up to Stahl who had a smug look on her face.

"You might want to read me my rights now before I add an extra shiner to that collection of yours. Cause if you keep talking, you will be getting off on my arrest."

"Threatening a Federal agent will get you 6 months in county sweet heart. I would watch what you say next."

"Arrest my mother and talk to my father one more time, and you will see what one of my threats can hold Honey. Your face might look like nothing now, but it will sure be a pretty sight after I get done with you." While Reese was speaking Hale walked out the of the station. "Your boyfriends looking for you. Probably waiting get his head between your legs again." Stahl raised her eyebrow at Reese. "Better watch what you do." With that she turned around got into her Camero and drove off with Luann.

"You can't pull shit like that Reese, they will get you on some bullshit charge and you will be in county."

"Oh and I should be taking advice after 'your busted up noise, family love' bullshit"

"I didn't threaten her Reese. I don't want to see you locked up like your father."

"Like I would ever put you on my visitation list." There was a silence in the air. Reese reached to turn her radio on. Classic rock played and cut into the silence between the two women. It wasn't long before Luann had to speak.

"I saw him for a couple minutes. He looked good" She said while looking at Reese. "Could see a lot of you when I was talking to him." She reached to brush Reese's hair.

"Mom don't."

" I am only trying to talk with you about it. I am tired of not getting this out"

"Well I don't want to talk about this with you. I don't even want to talk to you period right now. I am tired of having to come save your ass when shit hits the fan."

"You're tired of saving my ass. I am tired of the bullshit you put me through Reese. If I ever treated my mother the way you treat me, I would hate myself."

"I don't hate myself. I sleep fine at night there mom." Reese said while turning a corner.

"Speaking of sleep, are you staying at your real home tonight?"

"Nope. Don't have one of those."

"Stop this selfishness Reese. I have done nothing to deserve this disrespect."

"And you haven't done anything to deserve my respect either. I am staying with Gemma while I am here. Just so you know where I am sleeping at night."

"And how long are you staying here? Just another night?"

"Longer than another night.."

"Another two days then? Or what Reese? I want to know so we can work on us."

"I may move back here Luann. That is what is up in the air right now. As far as working on us I don't think I want to even do that."

"What you can give everyone else in Charming quick smiles and small conversations, but you can't even talk to the woman who gave birth to you for a full car ride."

"No I can't. You disgust me too much."

"I disgust you. You not giving me the time of day and treating me like a human is what is disgusting Reese. If your father was out and running around you would never treat me like this."

"Stop bringing him up! You do not get to talk to me about Otto. If you really loved him you would never be using the prison clause and fucking your male employees."

Reese stopped the car in front of Luann's house. Luann turned her body towards Reese. She was hurt. She looked at the daughter who she loved more than anything in her life and felt nothing but coldness from her.

"And that's what you think of me? As a whore who doesn't care for Otto and never cared for you."

"Well you said it." Reese said while lighting another Cigarette.

"Fine." Luann tried to pull herself together and got out of the car.

Reese watched Luann walk to the front door of the house. She could see her visibly shaking from the revelation she just had with her daughter. Now Reese hated herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 _Prodigal Daughter (def) : a Woman or Girl who has left her family in order to do something that the family disapproves of and has now returned home feeling sorry for what she has done. _

_Alright little chickens, this chapter is the longest out of the story. I understand Reese's character is always bitter and most of the time she does it to herself, and this chapter will not be different. If you watch the seasons carefully too, you will see somethings coming that are really going to mess her up. Stay tuned for one more chapter to conclude Season One!_

* * *

On Eleanor's third day at the Garage things seemed to be going as they usually did. It was midday and she was working on a simple oil change when Gemma pulled her aside to tell her that Jax was going to bring Opie back to the clubhouse.

"No shit. Is he going to be okay to come here?" Eleanor asked wiping her hands with a rag.

"He should be fine, he's got nothin' to hide." Gemma said in a low voice.

Eleanor was about to respond when she heard the loud bass and the screech of tires pulling into the compound. Both her and Gemma looked over their shoulder to see a frazzled Reese pull up in front of the bay.

"Shit." Gemma said in a low voice.

"What's going on? Fast and the Furious didn't cast you as one of their road girls?" Eleanor asked as she smirked at her friend.

"Fuck you." Reese said while slamming her Camero door.

"Helping Luann out is the best community service you can have darling" Gemma said while holding her chin up high to her god daughter. "Glad to know that you are getting over your shit?"

"Ha porn daughter made up with the porn queen? Never thought I would see the day!" Eleanor joked around with Reese. She knew she would never give apologize to her mom unless if she felt real shitty about herself.

"Taking care of Luann is like chasing after a walking two-year-old without a diaper. So many vaginas and assholes have been seen today!" She approached the two and started going through Gemma's purse.

"Fuck that studio." Reese looked at Eleanor with her glasses down and pulled out Gemma's Saratoga cigarettes.

"Brat." Gemma said as she swatted Reese, but was too late. Reese pulled a cigarette into her

mouth.

"Well what do you expect from the porn village?" Eleanor replied as she dug into her shorts pocket and fished out her lighter and lit Reese's cigarette.

Gemma turned to Reese with a serious face, "Jax is bringing Opie 'round the club today. They should be here anytime now."

"Is Bobby coming back too?" Reese questioned the Queen while exhaling her smoke.

"Pretty sure babe." Gemma lied to Reese.

Eleanor glanced Gemma with an eyebrow raised,

"Good. I need to see something normal, at least once today." Reese said while throwing her hands over her eyes before taking another a drag of her cigarette.

The three women looked to the entrance of the gate to see Opie's worn brown Ranger pull into the lot with Jax's bike not far behind. Gemma, Eleanor, and Reese watched in silence as both men entered the clubhouse without even a glance to their surroundings. It wasn't long when Reese saw Eleanor and Gemma share a knowing look that made the situation look scarcer than what she was told.

Reese watched as Jax walked in behind Opie. Bobby wasn't with the two, so she knew that whatever the Feds had him on was sticking. She walked forward to the bay and watched as the club door slammed shut behind the two she knew as brothers. Something in her gut didn't feel right, and with the lack of reaction she felt from the two women behind her, she knew something was up.

"How about we go to the clubhouse for a drink?" Gemma suggested as she looked at Reese's back. Seeing the tension in her god daughter's shoulders confirmed to her that she knew something was going down. The Queen needed to find a way to defuse the situation that could be happening, and fast.

Gemma looked to Eleanor for support. Eleanor, who connected with Reese so easily, couldn't stand the lies that were being told to the young woman. They'd both been raised in the life after all, but she saw that Gemma created and managed how Reese saw it. "Yeah." Eleanor said with a late response. She took large steps to meet Reese and grabbed her arm in a friendly manner.

"I could probably push my work off onto one of the guys. I think a drink or 5 sounds great, what do you think Reese?" Eleanor asked rhetorically while smiling at the brunette.

Reese pulled her arm out of Eleanor's hold with some annoyance. She took a long drag of her cigarette and threw the butt. "Yeah, it seems like another night to forget what you thought relationships stood for." She said while smiling at Eleanor. Reese stalked off to the clubhouse before the other two could walk with her.

* * *

Reese threw open the Clubhouse door and walked to straight to the bar. While walking in, she has passed by Tig, who had a hard look on his face and a weird little box in his hand. It seemed familiar to her- like something her dad once had, But she was too pissed off to think anything else of it. She was to angry thinking of how the women could like like the men, that she decided to ignore Tig's antics and grab the bottle of whiskey that was on the third shelf she had grown to love.

When Eleanor walked in, she saw Reese with the Jack bottle attached to her lips behind the bar. "Seems legit." She muttered to herself while striding up to the bar to make her presences known. Eleanor looked towards the doors of the Chapel almost forlornly as a pitcher of beer with a cellphone caught her eye. She couldn't dwell on it though, as the dark cloud that was Reese's mood seemed to need her immediate attention.

"You okay?" Eleanor asked as she plopped onto a bar stool.

Reese pulled the bottle away from her lips and handed it over to Eleanor.

Eleanor took a look at the bottle and slid it back over to Reese, "Talk," she insisted and pointed to a bottle of Bud light for Reese to grab her.

Reese tossed her the cold one and pulled another gulp from the Hennessey. "There is never a surprise when it comes to 'this' club... and I know I keep bitching about this but I keep remembering why I left this god forsaken place first" Reese said while picking at the wrapper and the bottle.

Eleanor tilted her bottle towards Reese in recognition and took a swig, "I hear that. What happened with Luann?" She took a swig

"Picked her up, and gave her the same goddamn guilt trip like a usually do," she said while confessing and staring at the bottle that was in her hands. "Just this time, I actually felt like shit about it after I dropped her off. I was going to come back here and see what was going on about the whole bobby thing, but I ended up pulling the cage around and trying to make shit better. So fucking unlike me.." She said while taking another swig of the amber liquor. "Anyway.. do you know what the hell is going on? Cause it looks like some shit is going down?"

Reese finally looked up at Eleanor to see her new friend who was leaning in on the counter and just staring at Reese.

"El?" Reese said while looking at her with confusion. "Yo! Did you hear anything i said, El" Reese said while slamming her hand on the bar.

Eleanor put down her beer and laughed, "No, I was zoning out.. Thinking more like."

"I asked if you knew what the fuck was going on." Reese said in a hard voice.

Eleanor just looked at her which pissed Reese off even more. "I'm not a fucking idiot. Bobby not being here means something big. They have him on murder, Eleanor. Fucking murder." Reese seethed her voice growing louder.

"Yeah, why don't you say it a little louder, maybe the boys will invite us in?" Eleanor shot back.

"Well at least they would listen to me compared to you." Reese yelled at her. She drew back while putting the bottle back down on the shelf. After apologizing to Luann and trying to make amends by going to the porn studio with her, she was getting tired of this 'charming' act and routine that she knew she would get stuck back in. She was wanting to go back to her shitting life in LA, or just leave Charming in general. It seemed that there was never a good time to be in this town, and she didn't know why she thought this time would be different. She turned her back on Eleanor and was reaching for her purse when Eleanor spoke.

"Look, I get that this is turning into a huge shit pile. All I know is what Opie told me. They went to go take care of some business and Op said he couldn't pull the trigger. Lucky for him Bobby was there...or unlucky as it were." Eleanor confided.

Reese turned around and stared at the woman while leaning into the bar. She looked at Eleanor and was shocked when she could see the truth in her eyes..A few minutes ago she had been tight lipped with Gemma watching -she wanted to know what changed.

"So why tell me now? Afraid of Gemma?" Reese asked.

"Everyone should be. I'm pretty sure she's a textbook sociopath. I just think it's not fair that I know more about what's going on than you do. This is your family. I know for damn sure if it was me -I'd be clawing people's faces off like I was hopped up on bath salts for answers." Eleanor chugged the rest of her beer setting it down hard on the bar.

"I don't claw at peoples faces for the answers. Saw my mom do that with my dad and knew it wouldn't work for me. Instead I just get the hell outta dodge. The flight risk I am, maybe they just feed me lie after lie. I don't think they know that telling me the truth, would help me stay."

"I don't blame you. I kind of regret staying so close to the club. Don't get me wrong –I'd go to jail for those guys, I have been for fucks sake. But at the same time, the thought of growing to be a woman outside the club has its good points." Eleanor said as she pointed to another beer that Reese didn't hesitate to grab.

The two women looked towards the Chapel as the sounds of the voices got louder.

With a quick glance to each other they women looked back to see the doors open with each member carrying a large grin.

"Let's get some tunes!" Juice boomed.

Reese and Eleanor looked at each other –basically playing a nonverbal game of 'rock, paper, scissor' to see who would tend the bar and who would be the music bitch.

"Damn." Eleanor said in a low voice as Reese smiled in victory. She watched the woman walk away and turned turned to see the men coming out of Church.

Reese felt a string pull at her heart. How could she feel so much love for a group of people after all of the betrayal they have given her. She understood why they separated the club business from her when she was younger, but the club was the reason why she was pulled back into Charming again. Even when they tried to keep her in the dark, she still knew what was going on.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Opie came around the bar and put his arms around her shoulders while she was opening the glass.

"With you being back, it seems like I finally have my family back" Opie said while kissing the back of her head.

Reese turned around in his arms and hugged him tight. "This is what I needed. A huge bear hug… I could use one from Bobby now too." Reese looked up to see Opie purse his lips.

"Soon Kid. I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep brother."

Opie pushed Reese out, but to where he was still holding her tight. "I am trying to get my family back Reese. I think maybe you should do the same."

"And with that I am going to interrupt brother sister time. You two kids are back together right now. Don't ruin a good time by proving who is right and who's wrong. Just show each other the love you have and pour your old man a goddamn shot." Piney interjected after he watched the whole session.

Reese whipped a tear from her eye. "Shit Piney. I think I am going to cut you off." Reese said while walking towards him and pulling him into a tight hug. "You're an asshole"

"The one asshole that you love." He retorted.

"Awe too soon to be talking about that." Reese squeezed her eyes shut. "'I've been stuck at Luanns Porn Studio for the past two days."

"To much anal ramming for you Reese?"

"Pop come on. No need for that image"

"Ya could sound like I was taking that ramming Piney."

"Reese likes to get rammed? What else is new?" Juice injected himself into the conversation.

"You shut your mouth there boy. Didn't you take you ADD medication today."

"Add taking speed doesn't count as medication there Juicy boy" Reese said while checking him with his elbow.

"Never said it was. Buy hey babe can you grab me a miller?"

"She aint no crow eater bro." Jax said while walking behind the bar with Reese.

"Finally the respect I need." Reese threw her hands up.

"No I just don't want anyone treated you like a crow eater around here. Even though you acted like one the other night."

"I didn't act like a crow eater the other night. I just got drunk and danced."

"Oh you danced alright." Juice smirked and laughed.

"Yeah you danced with your tits out and shaking like Luann used to in her movies." Jax laughed and shaked with his body with his hands behind his back.

"OOOOHHH…." Opie and Juice said to Jax. Piney hated the boys making fun of his girl, but even the boys bullshit made him laugh. Reese threw back a shot in horror. She slammed the glass down and grabbed Juice a beer and leaned in to him.

"Well at least it got you looking? Right doll?" She smirked and slide Juice his beer.

"Alright enough already. We know you're a lady now Reese."

"At least not in the streets." Jax laughed, but had the wind taken from him quickly as Reese punched him in his stomach. "My point exactly"

"Fuck you guys." She said while leaning against the bar with Jax, while the rest of the men couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll be right back, I gotta go talk to El." Opie said as he leaned over the bar, grabbed a beer and made his way over to Eleanor.

Reese briefly looked at the two, "What's going on with that?" she asked nodding her head in their direction.

Jax looked over his shoulder to Opie and Eleanor, "That? Nothin' to worry about. Ope and Donna have been talkin' to her about family and shit. Trying to figure out what the hell's wrong with them and shit."

"Well shit, I got a list. Should I start alphabetically or numerically?" Reese joked.

"Hey now, watch it." Piney warned.

"Clay put it to a vote, she used to talk to the guys in SAMCAT or something so she has permission to do the same here." Jax said in an even tone.

"Wow, Clay let that happen? I'm surprised you did too Old Man. Everyone knows you geezers don't talk about your problems." Reese said with a smile bumping Piney's shoulder.

"I didn't like it. Still don't. El's a nice gal and all but we don't talk to shrinks. They're all quacks, all of 'em." was Piney's gruff response.

Reese looked around and saw Juice and a crow eater should couldn't remembers name talking making big gestures. Whatever was talked about seemed to have the end result in Juice letting out a loud cry and diving face first into her tits.

"Yeah, because you guys don't need serious help." Reese said sarcastically pointing to Juice currently lost in a sea of cleavage.

"Hey, don't group us all in with that mess." Jax laughed.

"You're right, it wouldn't be fair to Juice," Reese laughed.

"Hey brother, you catch up El on your life crisis? Did she wipe away your tears?" Jax joked.

Opie punched Jax's shoulder as everyone laughed, "Fuck you. You and your fucked up relationship with Tara should try talking to her. Your mom's the only one who can keep up -and I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Reese's face went hard at the mention of Tara. She hated that bitch. Just thinking about her made her see red and want to smash her stupid medicine practicing face into the bar. Before she could even begin to chew Jax out Eleanor's voice cut her off.

"Reese!" Eleanor yelled.

Reese turned her attention away from the guys to Eleanor and saw Tig standing very _very_ close, "What? Loud ass. I'm literally 5 feet away."

"Tig wants me to call him Daddy!" she whined as she escaped towards her and the guys.

"What, don't act like it's never crossed your mind dollface." Tig winked as he raised his voice in a friendly manner and made his way over as well.

"Shouldn't you be trying to be daddy to the two girls you already got there, Tiggy? Hell Spawn Dawn and Chocolate Lovin' Fawn?" Reese shot as Eleanor dramatically coward against her.

"Hey! Don't you be bringing my beautiful babies into this Reese or I might just have to take _you_ over my knee when I'm done with Razzle."

"In fact, I'm starting to prefer this situation." Tig laughed.

"Dirty old man." Jax chuckled as he put a joint in his mouth.

"Dude, you literally watched Reese grow up. Something's wrong with you." Opie said staring at Tig.

Tig shrugged, "What, were any of you planning to uh" Tig wagged his finger from Eleanor to Reese who simply stared at him with pulled back mouths.

"That's my girl you're talking about there Tigger." Piney spoke up taking a sip of tequila.

"What, no one to vouch for me? I'm just a little lamb facing off with the town's wolf alone." Eleanor grumbled.

"Did you say you want someone to touch you? I'll do it!" Juice called over from his place with the Redhead.

Tig's face went dark.

"Vouch juice. Vouch as in come to my defense against the big bad wolf." Eleanor said while looking in Tigs direction and sticking her tongue out.

"I'm sure Tig would like to cum in your direction." Reese said under her breath.

Eleanor smacked her in response, "Mean."

Eleanor plucked the joint from Reese's mouth, "We don't smoke pot." she said while shaking her head causing Reese to mirror the action.

"Yeah not like my Mexican friends." Reese said while still shaking her head.

"Not like your what?" Jax and Opie said while twisting another beer cap off.

Reese waved off the two men "Let's go Eleanor…." Reese said while pushing her off the bar top

Eleanor pulled a face and took a swig of her beer, "Yeah… maybe not the Mexicans. Our friends from south of the border and I aren't really looking to chacha together anytime soon. ." Eleanor said using air quotes.

"And Oakland we go!" Reese said while pulling Eleanor around the bar. Reese walked passed the pool table and pulled Opies ranger keys out of the boot box that was on the pool table. "You're driving bitch." Reese threw the keys at Eleanor while they walked out of the club house and stole Opies truck.

* * *

"So who do you know in Oakland, Reese?" Eleanor asked as she drove the 50 miles to the city.

Reese was bobbing with the radio that was currently playing Clutch and she waved her hand dismissively, "You know, just your friendly neighborhood gangsters."

"Gangsters, meaning… what exactly." Eleanor asked wanting Reese to elaborate.

"To be honest when I was a teenager I was pissed about life and shit -so I did what any other teenager would do."

"Listen to Fall Out Boy?" Eleanor answered.

"And my Chemical Romance… But also make friends with the black heroine and crack dealers." Reese said as if it were the only logical thing.

Eleanor laughed loudly, "Right, of course. That's what all rebellious teens do. Actually now that you mention it the answer to my rebellion seems a little out there too."

"Oh rebellion stories, how I am sure we could both rant about them, but right now I need to text Leroy that we're coming. 'What's..up.. my nigga…' should I say nigga with an apostrophe or nigger with a ger?" Reese said while typing on her phone.

Eleanor opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a slurring Reese, "You're right, nigga is more casual."

"I didn't say anything, but sure." Eleanor laughed with a quick gaze to Reese.

"And they'll just let you stroll in there, all hunky dory? Even if you're SAMCRO?" Eleanor asked not sounding convinced.

"Why? Because of the stupid Jim Crowe-esque bylaws of the club? Outsiders don't know that. They just know you never see black in a Son's cut. So I don't know what they're going to think about you, my little slice of chocolate cake."

"Bite me. Where am I taking us?"

"Oh sorry.. My Slice of German Chocolate cake?" Reese Questioned while she looked at Eleanor who simply just shook her head with a no.

"Ok, well no problem that's always the best cake. But we're going to a club called 9ite!" Reese shouted excited.

Eleanor parked the truck in front of a warehouse looking building that was illuminated with purple area was busy with loud laughter and a bumping base that could be felt from the car.

"Are you sure it' okay-" Eleanor turned the passenger side to see the seat empty and the car door open.

Pulling it shut then hopping out of the driver's side she let out a laugh, "God damn it Reese! I signed up to be friends with you, not a Criss Angel mindfreak!"

"My friend's coming, I swear! Leroy, you'll love her! She's black too!" Reese was talking to a well dressed black man.

"Hi, I'd be the black friend she's referring to although I do prefer being called my name. Eleanor, nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand.

"Leroy Wayne. Pleasure." He said shaking her hand.

While looking at Reese who was going through his pockets "Whiskey." the drunk girl said while continuing her search.

Eleanor covered her large smile with her hand while shaking her head, Leroy stared at her in confusion.

"Oh.. I thought you asked what I wanted to drink." Reese said with an innocent look. "Aha!?" She said while pulling out another joint from his pockets and showing her prize to Eleanor.

Eleanor again plucked the joint from Reese's hands, "Aha!" she mimicked while handing it back to Leroy.

Leroy shook his head while pocketing his stolen joint, "I see you haven't changed. Good to know that fancy degree of yours didn't change your partying habits."

"If anything, it made them worse." Reese said while inspecting her nails casually.

"Well alright should we party?" He asked the two.

"Finally I thought we were going to stand out here all night!" Reese said while finding her way to the door.

"This way." Leroy corrected her and led the two women into the club through the back entrance. He walked them back where it was labeled 'VIP'. The club was predominantly black with an array of beautiful women in short skirts and crop tops. It seemed that all the men wore was purple.

"Bottle service on the house, ladies. Feel free to mingle. My friend Darrell will be accompanying you." Leroy said as another man dressed in purple gave them a nod.

"Oh, waterboy! We'd like whiskey. Neat. We'll be on the dance floor!" Reese said as she laughed pulling Eleanor with her.

"Don't take it personally, D." Eleanor heard Leroy laugh as she was dragged out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"We'll you certainly don't look like my children." A voice said.

Eleanor cracked open her eyes and saw Donna standing there with a smile and two mugs of coffee.

"I think we make a very convincing Ellie and Kenny." Eleanor laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Would you shut the fuck up or give me coffee? This hangover is not a joke." Reese said as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'd never give birth to anything that dark and that bitchy." She said motioning to Eleanor and then Reese.

"You'd be so lucky if Ellie turned out like me." Reese said taking the mug from Donna's hands.

"God, take that back. You were such a little devil when you were younger."

"Don't act like you were all innocent Donna." Reese retorted. She smiled and gave Donna a huge hug. It had been at least three years since Reese had seen her. She hardly came to visit Donna and the kids when Opie was in stockton, even if she was Ellie's godmother. "Sorry you have to keep saving my ass in life." She said while still hugging Donna.

"Opie let me know you took his ranger. I was expecting to hear you come in sooner or later."

"Next time your ass will be coming with us in that Ranger, you were always a better drunk driver than me."

"Oh Whatever." Donna said while pushing out of their hug. "You guys hungry? I can make breakfast." Donna said.

"That would be awesome, I'll help." Eleanor said as she stood from the bed.

"What did you two troublemakers get up to last night? Reese nearly got shot by Ope when she was knocking on our window at 3 this morning." Donna said as she went to the fridge to pull out food.

Eleanor rubbed the back of her neck, "I know, my babysitting skills need some work. You know she told me she wanted breakfast Taco and when I said I didn't know where to go she opened the door to jump out the truck."

Donna laughed at the woman, yup. That sounded like Reese alright. "She has a thing for breakfast tacos when she's wasted. Did she also yell 'viva la Mexico' and go through people's pockets? She tends to do that as well."

Eleanor chuckled as she watched Donna crack eggs into a pan, "Yup. She made me sing the Macarena song so she wouldn't try to escape again. And the pocket thing? What the hell is that about?" Eleanor stated and looked at Reese who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Just admit you have a great time with me." Reese said while swaying her arm out. "And I am too cheap to carry my own weed and cigarettes sometimes. I don't know just get use to it." She sat down at the table and started rubbing her forehead. "What the hell did we do exactly last night anyway?"

"Oh! This is good. So you don't remember telling Leroy's girlfriend she was a 'beautiful black goddess of Africa' or that you kept insisting you hook me up with one of his hench men? You were especially keen on this kid named Tyler. You also called our bodyguard waterboy the whole night and when your drink was empty you'd throw it at him."

Reese 'hmed' shrugging her shoulders, "like I said, I'm a great time. Leroy gets me."

"I don't know why!" Eleanor said while leaning into the kitchen table. "You acted like they were your bitches the whole night. I am surprised Leroy's girlfriend didn't bitch slap you."

"What Veronica?" Reese said while twisting her face "That bitch and her family wouldn't be anywhere near the Oakland area if it wasn't for me introducing them to Leroy. So they know they can just kiss my ass."

"Yup Reese has always treated Leroy like that." Donna said while scrambling the eggs. "Actually he really did do it to himself."

"Thank you Donna!" Reese said while throwing her hands up. "The truth has finally been spoken"

"I am sorry I am either in a dream or clearly still drunk from the shots you forced down my throat last night." Eleanor threw a hard look at Reese. "Why do you treat him like that?"

"I was with Otto one day in down town in Oakland. I think I was about 9 maybe? And it was this, well at the time I really thought it was a furniture shop but of course it was a store front, and Leroy was maybe 13, 14? Same age as Jax and Opie and convinced me to start jumping sofa to sofa 'cause I was a girl and couldn't do it. So I did it and he could see I was going to do it all the way so he pushed me off the goddamn sofa and I broke the coffee table."

"She was a fat kid back in the day."

"Wow Donna, you really skate around the point don't you?" Reese turned in her chair to face the women

"Nope! You were also always telling the boys that you were better than them, so you deserved that broken nose."

"Fuck you Donna. You were always on my side back in the day. Pretty sure that's how you landed Opie."

"Well she didn't break her nose and have to have a surgery like you Reese." Opie said while walking into the kitchen. "Thank god you did too, 'cause otherwise you would just be a big Schnozz."

"You all are bitches right now." Reese said while taking a sip of her coffee.

"This is a great story and all, but get to the goddamn point already." Eleanor said while clapping her hands together.

"Leroy's dad told him that he now has to make it up to her until she forgives him." Opie said while pouring some coffee.

"And based off of your story of last night, She has never,"

"Why would I give him the power of forgiveness when I can get so much shit from him. Doesn't make since." Reese shrugged her shoulders and went back to drinking her coffee.

"You sound like a pain in the ass to me there girly, and I am starting to feel it too." Eleanor raised her coffee cup at Reese.

"A pain in the ass you have already grown to love." Reese said while cheersing to Eleanor.

"Yeah and don't let her get use to stealing your truck and waking up you and your family at 3 in the morning."

"Well as long as I have a hand in it, I won't mind." Eleanor retorted back.

"Ha that's what I use to say Eleanor until I started getting arrested!" Donna said while putting breakfast on the table.

"Well I already have my share of arrests so I am ok with it." Eleanor said back.

"HERE HERE!" Reese said again.

"Well now that is establish. What trouble are you girls getting into know?"

"Geez you sound just like Gemma. Ope." Eleanor said while sitting down her coffee.

"I feel like everyone just equates us with trouble now… I know Eleanor likes its." Reese said while getting up to pour her new friend some coffee.

"Well, it's totally accurate." Eleanor said while Holding her cup over her head while Reese poured the coffee into the mug.

"You two are already in sync. This can't be good" Donna said while finally taking a spot at the table.

Both Eleanor and Reese shrugged, "Well, what can you do."

"For a Klondike bar…" Reese said softly.

"Well this is already turning into trouble. Either hang out with one of them babe, or don't let them stay with the kids all day." Opie said while standing up from the table."

"Well, I did need to get some groceries." Donna said.

"I have a special love of picking produce." Eleanor said while putting her hand to her heart.

"And I am going to go against Opies request and stay with the kids." Reese said while flipping him off as he walked towards Donna.

"Yeah can't believe I would trust any of you guys as babysitters… Club meeting gotta go."

"Yes gotta go pledge my allegiance to the club." Reese said while saluting to Eleanor in her seat.

"All hail the Crow! Death to fascist pigs!" Eleanor said as she banged her hands on the table.

"You two cannot be out in public together." Donna said while shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Come on Donna it's fun!" Reese said while putting her head on the table.

"Yeah live a little and rebel against the all mighty SAMCRO." Eleanor said while kicking Donna's chair.

"Ha ha ha, very funny you two. Let's take Ope's ranger El, and Reese don't shoot those kids up with sugar. I swear." Donna said while pointing to the already guilty looking women.

"I can't promise anything. I have to stay being the fun aunt." Reese got up and walked out the kitchen. "Love you guys have fun."

Reese walked down the hall and peeked into Opie's and Donna's room where her two god children were currently sleeping. She walked into the room and watched them for a while. It had been a couple of years since she had seen the two, and she couldn't believe how fast they had grown. Kenny was definitely turning into a little Opie. He had the same auburn hair as him. Ellie got her grandmother's blonde hair, but had the same facial features as her mother.

Reese always made sure to give both children a call every now and then, and she never let a birthday, Christmas, or baptism day pass without sending some gifts or a card full of money. Not seeing those two grow up out of their cute stage is something Reese regretted not seeing. Now with them reaching their pre-teen I hate everyone phase was getting her excited.

"Umph." Reese landed on the bed to wake the two up. "Gosh I could just sleep in here all day long. Too bad I won't cause I have to hang out with these brats I know."

"Aunt Reese?" Ellie said while sitting up in bed and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you are too old to call me auntie?" Reese looked in horror while grabbing Ellie's head.

"I am not Auntie Reese." Kenny said while standing up on the bed.

"Oh no your not even old enough to call me that. It's just Auntie for you sweetheart" Reese grabbed Kenny and started tickling him.

"I didn't know you were back in town." Ellie said while looking up to her.

"Yup and you want to know what?" She said while pulling Kenny up. "I am movin back into town now."

"Your not going to stay in my bed are you Auntie?"

"What you don't want me sharing your bed with you."

"You just snore when you have too much to drink."

"Alright fine I will get my own place so I don't have to wake you two precious babies up."

"Or you could just sleep on our couch."

"Or I will just do that." She kissed the tops of both their heads. "Now get up you two sleepy heads. Your Momma made pancakes!"

All three of them got up and headed towards the living room. "Why don't you two pick out a movie for us to watch and I will fix everyone's plate. Don't tell your parents I am letting you eat on the couch though!" She said while walking into the kitchen.

Reese grabbed three plates and piled up the hotcakes and syrup. She went through the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk and a bottle of wine that was unopened. "Oh up this is happening." she said to herself.

She was about to pour the drinks into the cartoon mugs when she heard her phone buzzing.

"Shit, where is it?" she ran into the living room. "Stop throwing pillows at me Kenny." She yelled while walking through the line of fire and going through the couch cushions. Her phone was insight but it was snatched before she could grab it.

"Give it here you little punko." She threw a cushion at Kenny.

 _"_ _Give it here you little punko_." He said back in a mocking voice.

"Oh you little shit. You are a little brat."

 _"_ _You little shit_."

"Kenny!"

 _"_ _Kenny!"_

"Well tell me who is calling at least." She put her hands on her hips. Kenny went to turn to look at the phone, and Reese grabbed it out of his hands before he even knew it.

"Restrain him Ellie!" Reese ran into the kitchen and heard a loud thud behind her. "Don't kill him." Reese yelled and answered the phone.

"Who are you not killing? Doesn't sound like something you would say." She heard laughing on the other end of the phone

"Jax?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Watching these two rugrats! Kenny is acting just like you and Opie did when we were kids. Always picking on the girls."

"Oh yeah? And I am sure you taught Ellie to go ahead and restrain him, like you did with us."

"You remember things too well." Reese reached the counter and started pouring the drinks into the mugs. "What do you want?"

"Well shit, what I wanted is for you to come take a ride to St. Thomas with me and sign Able's release papers. You been to busy partying to meet your god child."

"Ugh I know. And I really wish I could meet my little guy before the big party tonight. But Donna's out grocery shopping, and I can't leave Kenny and Ellie here alone. Any chance you can go a little later?"

"How long you think your gonna be there?"

"I don't know, El's with her so I am sure she is going to be pulling her somewhere else."

"You're just jealous you're not the one corrupting Donna."

"Ha ha very funny. I am always the troubling one." Reese said while sipping her 'Juice'. "Hey guys come grab your food." she yelled to the living room.

"Well I have to be there before 2 so I can sign the papers with the Doc. Would really like if you came there sis."

"Pulling the sis card on me to make me feel guilty. I get it."

"Not trying to make you feel bad. Just wanting to spend some quality time and to catch up before the big party."

"No I get it. I know I have been MIA since I have been here. Could we catch up tomorrow though? Promise I won't get head over heels wasted tonight like Juice."

"Ha ha alright. Just call me if you can make it."

"You got it bro!"

* * *

Donna and Eleanor walk into Donna's living room to see Kenny and Ellie watching a movie with Reese sitting on the sectional with a glass of wine in her hands.

"Are you shitting me Reese?" Eleanor yelled while gaining the attention of everyone in the room, especially Donna's "I am sorry, but Reese really?"

"You guys don't have beer to help with my hangover. Just this cheap moscato. Which worked a lot faster, but I know this sugary nonsense is going to be worse in the long end." She said while going back to the movie and sipping her drink. "Whats up?"

"Well if you would stop drinking we would tell you." Donna said while throwing the grocery sacks on the table.

"When have you ever known me to change." Reese said while downing the rest of the glass.

"Ellie, Kenny come in here and help me unpack." Both got up to help Donna go and unpack the kitchen. Reese just got up on her knees and looked in their direction.

"How did you get them to do that? I keep saying good boy and good girl and all they do is keep peeing on the carpet. Bad kiddo's!" Reese said while making her way to the kitchen.

"No Auntie Reese just keeps drinking her "Tea" , she doesn't remember anything, kenny said while walking up to his mom.

"And that sweet tea is going to be what gets you laid in life Kenny." Reese said while walking up to the counter and winking at Eleanor.

"Reese!" Donna yelled at her old friend.

"Yeah Reese!" Eleanor said while pouring the remaining of the Moscato bottle into the glass while Ellie watched.

Eleanor winked at the preteen.

Donna grabbed Ellie and Kenny to gain their attention. "Grandma Mary is going to take you to fun town today. So go get your things together for the rest of the day and say goodbye to Auntie Reese… even though I know she will be a bad influence in your life."

"And so will distant cousin El!" Reese added while the two women clinked glasses. The two kids left the room while the three women continued their business.

"I'm gonna finish this glass and then head home to change. I smell like last night -alcohol and bad decisions." Eleanor turned to Reese. Reese pulled her shirt to her nose to took a whiff.

" Ok agreed. I promised Jax I wouldn't get wasted like Juice tonight, so I better stop now." She said with a disgusted look on her face. But she still threw back her drink.

"Then we'll go help set up for Abel's party? I'm actually surprised Gemma hasn't called. It seems very unlike her." Eleanor said.

" Agreed. Maybe she is at the hospital with Jax picking up Abel"

"Ya and seeing the good doctor too." Donna chimmed in.

"Gemma hates that bitch, I doubt she is wanting to see her."

"How could Gemma hate the woman who saved Ables life? Seems unlike her." Reese said while gathering her purse and her strung out things.

Eleanor stopped and gave Donna a quick look before looking back to Reese, "Wait, you like Abel's doctor?"

"I'm surprised you're not throwing a big fuss about the good doctor." Donna added.

Reese had her full attention to Eleanor, and then Donna. "What are you two not telling me?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Umm Reese, you have been gone for a while, and people do kinda roll back into town."

"I am just going to come out with it. Tara knowles is Abel's Doctor. She has def been riding Jax too." Eleanor said while finishing the rest of the wine.

"Elenaor!"

"What I am not going to skate around the conversation."

"Tara is back into town?" Reese said with knitted brows. "And Jax just willing walked back into that mess."

"Well we can't control where he walks."

"No I get that Eleanor. But you didn't see him after that bitch left town and broke his heart. Him acting like a sad prick made this town seem like a bigger shit hole!"

"Hey." Donna said while unpacking the groceries.

"You could vouch for that! Not about the town part though."

"Yeah he was acting just like anyone else would who had their heartbroken Reese."

"Ooh fuck. He said he wanted to catch up about some shit before the party. Bet we was going to talk about her."

Eleanor laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure he wanted to tell you about the gash before you walked on it, threw a bitch fit and got wasted like Juice."

"Very funny El…. And I actually said that Jax today." Reese high fived Eleanor.

"Would you two stop talking like it's the clubhouse around here."

"Oh too late for that Donna, Kenny is already talking like Opie." Donna Gave her a annoyed look.

"Well shit then. Ables coming home party whoa" Donna threw her hands up in the air.

Eleanor laughed.

"And I have nothing to wear! Great!" Reese said and waved her hands with Donna.

"You're more than welcome to borrow some of my shit. I'm sure you can find something you like. My closet is basically like going to the mall anyway." Eleanor offered then looked at Donna. "Same for you too Donna. If you need something to borrow."

"Let me get Ellie and Kenny to their grandma's, then we can talk about my wardrobe style. It's been hard when your husband has been away you know."

"Ooh and know one is counting that against your Dons. Like I said those two pups know how to respect an elder!" Reese said while trying to comfort Donna.

Eleanor switched her weight awkwardly at Donna's statement, "I didn't mean to offend you Donna, I was just offering the same courtesy that I did to Reese to you. Especially since you're back in the club life I thought you'd want some 'bad bitch' clothes to match." she said while throwing her arms around the older woman.

"Maybe I'm just being a little sensitive…" Donna said while looking down.

"No, it was my fault-"

"I'm fully committed to being a wife of the club now. I need to not be getting up in arms by every sentence I feel could be aimed at me. That's not how an Old Lady acts. I need to act the part."

"But Donna, also as your therapist, it takes more than acting the part. You need to believe you're doing the right thing. That being this person is who you are. I'm just saying." Eleanor said while shrugging.

"You need to act the part again." Reese corrected Donna "Honey you are just like me. Apart of the Original SAMCRO. You deserve your position just as much as me."

Donna laughed, "Well, I wouldn't go that far. But I know what you mean. At the party I'll do my part. But now I gotta get these kids to Mary. So I'll see you there you drunkies!" She said with a smile while shooing the two off.

"You mean the constantly drunk Reese?" Eleanor said while throwing the rest of her glass back

"I don't know what you two are talking about.. Thing one and thing two drank the rest of my tea before you came home." Reese said while pulling down different pictures frames on the side buffet. "Doesn't count I wasn't here." She said under her breath.

"Ok drunky let's go." Eleanor said while pushing her out of the door and leading her to the bike.

"Wow a real time where I will ride bitch with a bitch, well I guess Juice counts" Reese yelled while looking at Eleanor

"You bet your sweet ass he does." Eleanor laughed as she revved the throttle." Just don't fall off bitch. Don't need Hale riding my ass on this bike."

"What that twat? Bitch will let me get away with murder. We are good honey!"

Eleanor looked back at Reese with her eyebrows raised, "You and Robo cop? Hm, I can see it I guess. He does have a nice butt…"

"Jax and I caught his ass sucking Stahl's va-jay-jay, so he owes me just like Leroy. Now let's get a little arrest." Reese said while grabbing onto Eleanor.

"God, that's so wrong on so many different levels.I don't think even Dante would make a circle of hell where Stahl would be welcome." Eleanor said while gagging. "Enough about that disgusting daughter of a whore, let's go back to my place and get you cute." Eleanor said as she picked up her feet from the ground and sped off towards her house

* * *

"I felt we should have bought more wine. Or at least chugged a bottle each instead of splitting one." Eleanor said as she parked her bike in the driveway.

"Yeah I could have been more intoxicated before this shit storm." Reese said while unbuckling her helmet. "But I love riding bitch on your bike." She said while kissing the back of Eleanor's helmet leaving a dark red lipstick mark, which Eleanor insisted she wore.

"That's what all the boys say when they ride with me." Eleanor winked.

" I just really mean it." Reese said and stumbled. "Shit let's just get all this bullshit over with for the night."

"Wow, meeting your Godson is bullshit is it? I'm sure everyone will be glad to know that." Eleanor said as she pushed Reese to the door.

"Fuck! Your righ…" Reese was about to finish her sentence but before Eleanor pushed her in the front door where both saw Luann and Gemma setting up decorations in the living room and Wendy was cleaning the counters in the kitchen. "FUCK." Reese yelled louder.

Gemma stormed to the front door meeting the two women, "Where the fuck have you been Reese? We've been calling you all day. I thought you would be a little more enthusiastic about you Godson coming home."

Eleanor sucked her teeth and moved to the wall slowly walking away from the soon to be death match.

"Where have I been?" Reese looked at her godmother then Eleanor. "The only calls I have gotten today was from Jax and Luann. Yes I answered Jax's call and everyone knew I would have ignored Luann's so why the hell didn't you call me Auntie Gem? I was babysitting Ellie and Kenny, My fucking God Children and my Godmother didn't even tell me when I saw her two days ago that a not only was Tara in town, but the fucking heroin queen was here too?" Reese said while pointing to Wendy who was standing in the kitchen

"She is the mother of the child after all Reese" Gemma said while walking back into the living room.

"Mother of the child?" Reese shouted across the house. "You were begging me to come help you get rid of that scum while it lived in this house. Now it is the mother of my god child?" Reese kept shouting.

"Reese baby maybe we should go outside for a while." Luann come and approached her while holding her face. "Come on honey I have a joint to smoke."

"Seriously Aunty Gem?" Reese only called Gemma that when she was pissed off or knew she was being lied to. Considering her state she was definitely pissed offed, so Reese let Luann take her to the front yard.

Luann shut the front door behind them, and walked her daughter out to the front lawn. "Honey I tried calling and leaving voicemails to let you know what was going on."

"Sorry Ma, I just thought those messages were from whores telling me about how they wanted to fuck me." Reese said while looking for a cigarette. She couldn't find one and when she started to reach for Luann's pockets and she stopped.

"We made progress the other day Reese. Why would you not trust that good faith from me? But you know what it doesn't matter. This is your anger and your fault that you need to feel. Deal with it for once." Luann started walking past Reese. She listened to Luann's fake heels walking on the concrete then they came to a stop. Reese turned around and looked at Luann's back. "You were driving me crazy I needed some time. Geeze we spent more than 28 hours together. That has been the first in 5 years. Could you blame me?"

"No of course not sweetie. But listen to me now." Luann said and walked right back up to her daughter while reached into her front pocket. "You obviously weren't going to get it from Gemma, and you won't listen to me about. Tonight is going to have some surprises where I think you are going to need this." She lifted up her hand and held two small pills.

"Xanax mom?" Reese questioned. "No honey valium. If you think you are pissed off now... You are gonna want it." Reese decided to listen to Luann for once and swallowed the pill dry.

"I already know about Tara being back with Jax."

"Well then all of the surprises are gone. We just got to deal with facing them now. Do you think you'll need another one?"

Reese pondered taking a second pill. "No, I will just need some more wine."

"Alright sweetie." Luann said while putting her pill box back into her front pocket "Use to do this for your father too. Now come and helps us out and relax before the party begins. Able will be really happy to meet you." Luann led Reese back into the small three bedroom home.

Reese looked immediately into the kitchen to see Gemma, Eleanor and Wendy gathered around the small kitchen table.

"Can we start that therapy now?" Wendy asked Eleanor.

"Hahah isn't it time for you twelve steps?" Reese walked up to Eleanor's side and stated at Wendy.

"Reese, that's not nice." Eleanor said as she bumped her hip against Reese's.

"It's a good thing she's doing. Trying to stay clean. We wouldn't put your obvious alcohol abuse on blast." Eleanor laughed.

Reese did not find this funny at all. She threw up her hands and walked to grab herself a glass of the unpoured wine on the counter. "Take the druggy's side, She could probably use your help more than me" Reese said and turned to walk out the back door.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, and looked at the other women around her. She could see where Reese was digging her own grave of being immature, but they had honestly caused it. It wasn't long until Gemma grabbed Wendy and took her to go get Able from the Hospital.

Eleanor looked at Luann. "It's ok go get her." Luann said while turning back to the counter to continue cleaning. "She has heard enough from me tonight."

Eleanor made her way to the back door where she saw Reese sitting on the lounge chairs smoking.

"Mind if I join you?" Eleanor asked as she didn't wait for an answer and plopped down next to her pulling out her smokes, but noticed they weren't in her pocket anymore.

Reese didn't look at Eleanor, but just threw her smokes back at her. "I told you I was a clepto." She just sat on the chair and kept smoking.

"I only said that because I too am swimming in an ocean made of booze. From one alcohol abuser to another -that's club life after all."

"You mean chain smokers and boozers." Reese said while still smoking.

Eleanor laughed, "Yup. with violent streaks. Sounds about right, we're totally our father's daughters."

"Geeze if the women of this club were gone, our whole story would have been written differently." Reese said while smashing the bud of her cigarette out and turning to Eleanor.

Eleanor took a long drag, exhaling from her nose, "Right? You know one of my first memories of my dad was him beating the shit out of my mom's ex boyfriend. He came around the clubhouse acting all crazy, now I know he was all high and shit, just ranting and raving. My dad was having none of it -and just beat the shit out of him. Right there in front of me and my brothers. This club and how we were raised… All of our fucked up tendencies make sense."

Reese sat up on her lounge chair and looked at Eleanor with all seriousness. "Your dad beat the shit out of one of your mom's ex's in front of you?"

Eleanor laughed, "Yeah. Is that not surprising? You know how these guys get with their Old Lady's."

"I was about seven and I remember a guy coming over to T M and yelling at Luann. He was dead when my dad, Clay and Bobby saw him pointing to me. She pissed off so many people in her life time. It is hard to make ways of anything. But I have seen that kind of shit before. I get it." Reese said while staring out into the yard with Eleanor.

"God, this was depressing. Let's go get drunk. This is supposed to be a party. Not a therapy session."

"A coming home party for my God son! Who I haven't even met yet."

"A party is a party in my book. And at parties, we should be downing as much wine as we can fit into our mouths. He'll love you. And if anything you can tell him the story 'on the day you came home I chugged 2 bottles of wine. Aren't you impressed?'. " Eleanor laughed.

"Agreed!" Reese stood up from the chair to meet Eleanor. "But in all seriousness," she gave Eleanor a look. She knew she could trust the girl, even though she wasn't giving the girl any big secrets. Reese continued, "I know that I get pissed off too easily and hate my mother. You're a goddamn shrink and see it every day, but I want you to know that I care about this family and know I take it for granted. Just please don't judge me off of it ok?"

"Acceptance is the first step. You realize there's a problem. Now you need to be willing to work on it and meet people halfway. I have no room to judge, trust me. And if I was, I would be charging you for it."

"Thank god for that. I probably couldn't afford it"

"I know you couldn't afford it."

The two girls were cut off when they heard an obnoxious giggle and the creek of the back gate. Chibs and a brunette crow eater stepped into their line of vision.

"'Ello there lassies! It's been ages since I've seen 'ya beautiful faces. This here is… uh…"

"It's Dolly, Chibby." The woman supplied a wink at the Scottsman.

"Umm.. I am not drunk enough for this shit." Reese said while sliding the living room door open.

"I have a fear of Dolls…" Eleanor said with a straight face while walking behind Reese.

Dolly simply followed the women, "I brought some Cheerioes for the baby and a wine cooler for me."

Reese reached the fridge while she heard the crow eater still talking. She looked through it and noticed there wasn't any beer or hard liquor. She slammed the door shut and yelled at the crow eater. ""Are you retarded or something? He's a fucking baby, he has no teeth."

Chibs saw that his easy lay was slowly becoming more and more distressed and decided to step in, "Easy there, Killa'. It's tha thought tha' counts."

Eleanor leaned over and whispered to Reese, "It can think, who knew? Come to this counter, I know where the good good is." Eleanor said while grabbing to the wine bottle to refill for her and Reese. She opened up the Pinot Griego and poured it for both of them.

With their wine glasses in hand, Eleanor pulled Reese into the living room area. Previously, the room had been the site of Reese and Gemma's heated discussion, but was now filled with club members and their guests.

The two girls were chilling near the back whispering to each other about the crow eater when they heard a voice.

"Looks great in here, girls." Opie said as him and Donna approached Reese and Eleanor.

"Only the best for my godson." Reese said cheekily.

"Who you haven't met yet." Donna scoffed while leaning up to kiss Opie.

"Whatever. Donna lets now dwell on the issue." Reese said while taking a swig from her glass.

Eleanor looked and noticed that Opie didn't have a drink in his hand, "20 bucks Donna will get up and make sure no other woman will serve her man." Eleanor whispered.

"Well I am honestly starting to feel this valium right now so I bet she won't let anyone else get his drinks besides her." Reese whispered back.

"Where the hell did you get a valium from?" Eleanor laughed She looked at Reese, who was not paying attention to their conversation anymore and just drinking her wine.

"Diamond," Eleanor yelled across the room. "Get Ope a beer." Eleanor yelled in Reese's ear. "Fuck lady." Reese replied while shrugging her shoulders.

Donna looked at the scantily clad woman and said, "He's my husband, I got it."

Reese and Eleanor looked at each other smirking and taking a sip of their wine. "Bitch you owe me a twenty."Eleanor whispered so sweetly into Reese's ear. "Bitch I may be on drugs, but I think we bet the same thing." Reese said while looking her dead in the eye.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. That would've been the easiest 20 I've ever made." Eleanor said taking a large gulp of wine.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Eleanor noticed Tig arrived with a blonde crow eater under his arm. Eleanor stared hard at the man who smirked at her.

"Something bothering you there, sweetheart?" Reese asked slyly. She watched as her friend's face went hard as soon as Tig walked in.

Eleanor clenched her jaw, "Nope. Right as Rain."

Reese took a sip of her wine and rolled her eyes not convinced, "Sure. You sound totally believable… jealous lying bitch." She said under her breath.

Eleanor pinched her side laughing, "Fuck you." Eleanor walked away towards the kitchen.

"Now talking about some sexual tension that walked into the room." Reese said while looking back into the kitchen.

"Ugh never mind. Moments passed." Reese slumped against the wall.

"Maybe it's time for water Reese?" Donna looked up at her friend.

Reese just looked down at her friend who held her gaze. Reese could tell that Donna wasn't going to let up. "Jeez ok mom." Reese rolled her eyes and took off towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen she saw Tig leaning against the kitchen counter talking to Eleanor in a low voice in which only she could hear. Eleanor seemed annoyed by his tactics.

"Knock Knock?" Reese said while hitting on the cabinet. "Am I interrupting something?"

Tig was the only one who looked at Reese. Eleanor just kept pouring the wine from the bottle into her glass. "Nothing at all Kit Kat. Mind grabbing me a beer?"

"Only if I had the words Crow Eater or Tig's whore stamped on my face… and wait I don't? Go call Chibs sheep to get one for you."

"You two girls are gonna learn the hard way to respect the men in this club."

"I think we will respect them once we see one." Eleanor said while finally turning around. It was a long silence before Tig left the kitchen.

"Everything ok?"

"Ya just not in the mood for any games. Sorry I finished this bottle. Don't think there is any more wine left." Eleanor said while drinking her full glass.

"Ah its ok. Think its time to switch to water actually."

"Alright I think they pulled up?" Both women turned to see Luann heading to the front door.

"The moment I have been waiting for all night!" Reese said to Eleanor with a full smile on her face.

The whole house echoed with clapping once Jax walked through the front door with the little bundle of happiness in his arms. He walked into the living room with everyone congratulating him and greeting the new addition to the family.

"Ready for his first brewsky?" Everyone Huddled around the two of them while Clay lifted up a beer. "Come on, its you and Grandpa now." Able coed while looking up at Jax.

Reese pushed her way through Ellie, Kenny and Piney to get a good look at her new god child. "Ooh Jackson." She said while reaching for his shoulder to get a better peek.

"Able it's time to meet your God momma." He said while gently bouncing Able in his arms.

"Finally" Gemma shot towards Reese who just looked at the women. Clay caught the irritation that was about to be filled in the air. "Come on baby." Reese heard him whisper to the Queen.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course. You remember how to hold one of these things?" Jax teased her.

"Well we will find out right?" Reese said nervously. Once Able was put into her arms she felt a sobering effect come to her. All the anger and tension she had felt since her homecoming in charming seemed to have been lifted when she looked into Able's eye. For the first time in a long time she felt pure happiness.

"Well don't cry." Jax whispered to her. "We only need one baby around here."

Reese didn't feel the wetness around her eyes until Jax interrupted the moment she was having. "Shut up." Was all she could muster up.

"How about a picture with the siblings then one with the god children Reese?" Luann said while holding up a camera.

"I don't know if the camera could handle that Luann. Reese will definitely break it." Ope said while moving to stand by Reese.

"Can't there be peace for once. I am trying to have a moment here." Reese said while not taking her eyes off of the precious baby boy that was in her hands.

"Sorry kid. Can never hold off on the teasing." Jax smirked while kissing her head.

"Alright Cheese." Luann said while taking the picture. "Ok one with all three god children." She hurried Ellie and Kenny towards their Aunt.

Reese bent down to get closer to her niece and nephew. "Auntie Reese, did you cry like this when I was brought home too?" He said while wrapping his arms around her.

Reese threw back a loud laugh. She didn't realize how much she had been crying. Before she could regain her composer from laughing and crying Luann had taken the picture.

"Ok and if we could get one more, with just Reese, Able and I." Luann said while walking to her daughter. "That alright babe?"

"I don't think I could turn anything down right now." Luann put her arm around Reese while they both looked at Gemma with the camera. "The first picture together since your graduation hon." Luann said while smiling for the camera. Reese turning to look at her mom in that moment, and that's when she heard the camera click. "Thank you baby." Luann said while kissing the top of her head. It was the first time Reese didn't pull back from her mother.

"So if I asked you to come home with me tonight Kit Kat, you wouldn't turn me down?" Tig said from the couch were he was sitting with the blonde crow eater.

"In your dreams Tragger." She said while going to sit down next to Piney and the kids.

"Motherhood would look real good on you sweetheart." He said while brushing Able's cheek.

"I could never image pushing one of these devils out." She responded.

"Ah it's easier than you think." Luann came and joined the two while brushing Reese hair back from her face. Before Reese could even realize what she was doing, she leaned into Luann's embrace and continued to look down at her new god child. It could have been the wine, or the valium, but Reese was felt truly happy.


End file.
